a las ordenes de su esposo
by Naoko tendo
Summary: Si Rukia kuchiki no se casaba antes de cumplir los veinticinco, no heredaría la casa que había pertenecido por siglos a su familia... así que acudió al sexy Ichigo kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aki con otra historia se que no he publicado los capítulos de mis demás historias pero por alguna extraña razón no me deja poner los capítulos cada que selecciono la historia me manda error y no se que hacer. ayúdenme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

— ¿Cómo? ¿Que no puedes cumplir tu parte del trato? —Rukia Kuchiki se quedó mirando el ruborizado rostro del joven que estaba sentado con ella a la mesa—. Estaba todo arreglado y habíamos quedado a almorzar con el fin de ultimar los detalles de la boda. Dependo de ti.

—La situación ha cambiado por completo para mí, debes comprenderlo —dijo él con expresión obstinada— Cuando hicimos el trato, no me importaba nada. Había perdido a la chica a la que amaba y, en ese momento, me pareció una buena forma de ganarme una cantidad considerable de dinero e irme a dar la vuelta al mundo. Pero ahora, Tatsuki ha vuelto conmigo, nos vamos a casar y no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada se interponga entre nosotros.

—Pero si se lo explicaras...

— ¿Explicarle qué? —Renji Abarai lanzó una irónica carcajada—. ¿En serio quieres que le diga que mientras estábamos separados accedí a casarme con una completa desconocida por dinero?

—Podrías explicarle que no es un matrimonio de verdad, que sólo es un arreglo temporal que durará unos meses y es una cuestión de negocios exclusivamente. ¿No lo comprendería?

—No, claro que no —respondió él impaciente—. Tatsuki jamás aceptaría que yo me viera envuelto en una cosa tan extraña. Y aunque me creyera, pensaría que me he vuelto loco.

Renji sacudió la cabeza y añadió:

—Lo siento, señorita Kuchiki, pero no hay trato. No voy a arriesgarme a que Tatsuki me deje otra vez. Es lo único que me importa en el mundo. Debe comprenderlo.

—Y yo tengo una herencia que es igualmente importante para mí —contestó Rukia fríamente—. Y voy a perderla si no consigo un marido antes de mi próximo cumpleaños. También debes comprender tú eso.

Renji se levantó para marcharse; entonces, se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Por el amor de Dios, señorita Kuchiki, Rukia, usted no necesita comprarse un marido. Si se pusiera otra ropa y se peinara de otra manera... podría resultar bastante atractiva. Así que considérelo una suerte y concéntrese en buscarse un marido de verdad, ¿no le parece?

—Gracias por darme un consejo que no he pedido —dijo ella—, pero prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera. Y no estoy dispuesta a perder el tiempo tratando de ensalzar el poco atractivo que pueda tener con el fin de conseguirme un hombre. No, eso no voy a hacerlo ni ahora ni nunca, prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a mi trabajo.

—En ese caso, no me diga que yo soy el único que ha respondido a su anuncio porque no me lo creo. Llame a otro.

«Pero tú eres el único que mi abuelo creería que puede ser mi marido», pensó Rukia. «Te ajustas perfectamente a su idea de lo que un respetable y joven caballero inglés debe ser. Aunque, por lo que sé, el mismísimo Judas podría haber tenido tu aspecto».

—Espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que has tomado —dijo Rukia sonriendo mientras sacaba el monedero del bolso para pagar la cuenta—. Te deseo lo mejor.

Por supuesto, no era verdad. A Rukia le habría gustado asesinarlo. A él y a su novia.

¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer respecto al ultimátum de su abuelo?, se preguntó a sí misma mientras lo veía marcharse.

En fin, aquella tarde no iba a poder solucionar nada. Tenía una reunión de trabajo difícil y debía concentrarse en ella.

Rukia llamó al camarero, que al llegar miró su plato de pasta casi sin tocar.

— ¿No le ha gustado la comida, señorita?

—Sí, estaba muy bien —le aseguró ella—. Es que no tenía apetito.

«Una persona me lo ha quitado», añadió ella en silencio. «Una persona bastante atractiva». ¿Y por qué se mostraba tan altiva?

Suponía que, en el aspecto físico, debía de parecerse a su desconocido padre. Lo mejor que más le gustaba de sí misma era el pelo: negro con reflejos luminosos; si se lo soltaba, la melena le llegaba a los hombros. Los ojos los tenía de un tono azul violáceo y con espesas pestañas; aparte de eso, el resto de sus facciones no tenían nada de especial. Si así había sido su padre, ¿qué demonios había visto en él la despampanante Hisana Kuchiki? A menos, por supuesto, que tuviera encantos ocultos.

En cuyo caso, eso sí que no lo había heredado ella de su padre.

Sin embargo, no permitía que ello le preocupara. No tenía ningún deseo en parecerse a su madre, ni en lo físico ni en lo psicológico.

Impaciente, se levantó, agarró el bolso, y con la chaqueta de lino negro en el brazo, cruzó el restaurante y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar, donde estaba Luigi, el propietario del establecimiento.

Pero Luigi estaba ocupado con un joven alto que acababa de entrar mientras ella cruzaba el comedor. Y no sabía por qué había entrado allí, pensó Rukia, resentida por tener que esperar. Y esperar por alguien como ese individuo.

Porque los vaqueros medio rotos, playeras viejas y usadas y las camisas gastadas no eran el atuendo acostumbrado de los clientes de Luigi. A lo que había que añadir un cabello naranja revuelto y un rostro que necesitaba un buen afeitado.

De hecho, Rukia había imaginado que Luigi haría salir a aquel individuo por la puerta que había entrado inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, Luigi se estaba deshaciendo en sonrisas y, para colmo, estaba sacando su talonario de cheques.

¿Iba a darle dinero para que se marchara?, se preguntó Rukia sin comprender nada.

Mientras aquel tipo aceptaba el cheque, ella notó que él lo guardaba en una vieja billetera que se había sacado del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

Un intercambio de palabras, un estrechamiento de manos y el tipo se volvió para marcharse. Durante un momento, Rukia se encontró de cara a él y no pudo evitar fijarse en que, a pesar de parecer que acababa de levantarse de la cama, su rostro era frío y contenido, la nariz recta, la boca firme y la mandíbula cuadrada. Quizá no fuera guapo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero sí increíblemente atractivo, con unas anchas espaldas y un cuerpo esbelto y de buena musculatura.

También se fijó en sus ojos, de un color miel casi como ámbar, que la miraron brevemente con indiferencia mientras salía del restaurante.

Luigi estaba de buen humor y se negó a cobrarle.

—No ha comido nada, señorita Kuchiki, y sólo ha bebido agua. Su amigo tampoco ha tomado gran cosa. Espero que tenga mejor apetito en la próxima visita que nos haga.

«Cuando llegue ese momento, quizá ya haya perdido toda mi herencia», pensó Rukia con amargura mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, Luigi bajó la voz y añadió en tono confidencial:

—Ese hombre que acaba de salir... lo ha visto, ¿verdad?, y creo que le ha extrañado...

Rukia, con disgusto, notó que acababa de enrojecer.

—No es asunto mío...

—No, no, espere, seguro que esto le interesa, porque me parece que es usted la primera persona que se fijó en el cuadro y me dijo que le gustaba mucho —Luigi indicó el lienzo amarillo pálido detrás del mostrador—. Debería habérselo dicho a él.

— ¿Decirle qué? ¿Quiere decir que ese hombre era... el pintor?

—Sí —Luigi asintió—. Y su aspecto es el típico de un artista tratando de sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Pero tiene mucho talento, como usted misma comentó, señorita.

Rukia volvió a mirar el cuadro. Sí, era verdad, le había gustado desde el primer momento de verlo, a pesar de no ser la clase de pintura que a ella le gustaba.

A simple vista, era una composición bastante sencilla: una escena claramente mediterránea con un cielo azul, una playa y el mar; unas rocas y, encima de las rocas, una mesa con una botella de vino y dos copas, una de ellas caída que había dejado una mancha en la superficie blanca de la mesa. Justo bajo una piedra, medio escondida en la arena, una sandalia de tacón de mujer. Nada más.

Era un lienzo que invitaba a la especulación; sin embargo, no era eso lo que le había atraído del cuadro, sino la luz dorada que le había hecho tener la impresión de estar mirando la esencia del calor, de sentirlo en su piel.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez y le preguntó a Luigi sobre el cuadro, el dueño del restaurante le había contestado que se trataba de un experimento para ver la reacción de los clientes.

Ahora, contemplándolo otra vez, dijo en tono medido:

—Sí, creo que es muy bueno. Me gusta mucho... si eso le sirve de algo.

Al mismo tiempo, la pintura le producía cierto desasosiego. Era como si la ira contenida en ella le agrediera.

— ¿Está a la venta? —preguntó Rukia impulsivamente.

—Siento decirle que ya lo han comprado —respondió Luigi con pesar— Pero el pintor tiene más cuadros y yo ya le he enviado a gente interesada en ellos. También acepta encargos.

Luigi hizo una pausa y añadió:

—Lo que él necesita es un mecenas, señorita, alguien con contactos en el mundo del arte. Necesita una galería que quiere exponer su obra y que lo dé a conocer.

Luigi sacó de debajo del mostrador una tarjeta de impresión barata. La tarjeta sólo tenía la palabra Ichigo y un número de teléfono móvil.

—Los comienzos, en cualquier carrera, no son fáciles.

—No, supongo que no —Rukia se metió la tarjeta en el bolso con la intención de tirarla cuando llegara a su casa.

Además, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, reflexionó al salir a la calle londinense iluminada por el sol.

Rukia caminó a paso ligero camino a su oficina. Quería mucho a su abuelo y le debía mucho también, pero tampoco se hacía ilusiones respecto a él.

Ginrei Kuchiki era un dinosaurio carnívoro. Era un Thyrannosaurus Rex, vivito y coleando. Y por ridículas que fueran sus exigencias, no era buena política ignorarlas y esperar que su abuelo acabara olvidándose de ellas, tal y como estaba descubriendo con pesar.

No quería ni pensar en la escena que debió de desarrollarse cuando su madre a los dieciocho años y soltera le dijo a su padre que estaba embarazada, que no podía casarse con el padre de la criatura y que no estaba dispuesta a abortar. Y, por supuesto, tampoco quería dar a la criatura en adopción.

Al final, a Hisana Kuchiki se la echó del hogar paterno y no volvió a entrar en contacto con la familia hasta pasados seis años.

—Tu abuelo quiere conocerte, cariño —le había anunciado un día su madre—. Lo que significa que la hija pródiga quizá sea perdonada. Qué cosas más extrañas ocurren en la vida.

El compañero sentimental de su madre por aquella época, Bryn, un guitarrista en paro, la miró y le dijo:

—No lo estropees, princesa. No nos vendría mal algo de pasta.

Al día siguiente, fueron a Gracemead, y cuando el taxi que los llevó desde la estación de ferrocarril se detuvo delante de la casa, Rukia contuvo la respiración de puro éxtasis. Porque no le parecía posible que, después de los pisos baratos en los que habían vivido hasta ese momento, ella tuviera nada que ver con un lugar así.

Con el tiempo, llegó a darse cuenta de que Gracemead no era realmente bonito, que su antepasado Kuchiki, el rico comerciante Victoriano que había comprado una casa georgiana y la había adornado con una fachada gótica y unas torres imitaciones de las de la casa de vacaciones que la familia real tenía en Balmoral, había sido en sus tiempos una especie de vándalo.

El reencuentro entre Ginrei Kuchiki y su hija errante tuvo lugar en privado. A Rukia la llevó a la cocina una mujer entrada en carnes, que había sido la niñera de Hisana, y le dio leche y unas galletas en forma de rostro sonriente que la señora Wade, ama de llaves y cocinera, había preparado especialmente para ella.

Su madre también sonreía cuando se reunió con ella, a pesar de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Qué bonito esto, ¿verdad, cariño? Vas a quedarte aquí con el abuelo y lo vas a pasar de maravilla. Te va a mimar mucho, ¿no te parece, Nanny? —le preguntó a su antigua niñera.

— ¿No vas a quedarte tú también? —preguntó Rukia a su madre con pánico.

Pero Hisana sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo me voy con Bryn, querida. Va a hacer una gira por América con un famoso cantante. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo fuera, así que será mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Es un sitio estupendo para que te críes en él —dijo su madre con algo parecido a pesar.

Y así había sido, pensó Rukia. Después de ese momento, nunca había vivido con su madre, sólo se veían de vez en cuando y cada vez con menos frecuencia.

La casa se convirtió en una constante en su vida, se convirtió en su hogar. Seguía produciéndole asombro, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Era el lugar al que pertenecía.

Gracemead había sido para ella un sitio mágico para jugar y explorar. Y la niñera y la señora Wade habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos por proporcionarle comodidad y seguridad en la vida.

Establecer una relación con su abuelo le había costado más. A veces, le había sorprendido mirándola con expresión especulativa, como si hubiera algo que él no comprendía.

Entonces, un día, su abuelo la encontró en su estudio absorta en la lectura de Belleza Negra y, a partir de ese momento, todo cambió entre ellos.

Su abuelo la miró con una sonrisa tierna y le dijo:

—Ése era el libro preferido de tu madre.

Luego, se sentó en un sillón orejero que había delante de la chimenea y comenzó a hablarle, a escuchar pacientemente las respuestas entrecortadas de ella y a animarla a que fuera menos tímida y dijera lo que le pareciera.

Ahora, al mirar atrás, Rukia incluso podía decir que había tenido una buena infancia, a pesar de la continua y prolongada ausencia de su madre. Al principio, recibía postales de ella de Estados Unidos, Luego, tras su ruptura con Bryn y muchas otras, de diversas ciudades europeas.

Con el transcurso de los años, la correspondencia se hizo más infrecuente. En la última carta que Rukia había recibido, una tarjeta de felicitación por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, Hisana decía estar en Argentina viviendo con un jugador de polo. Pero en el sobre no había remite y, desde entonces, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

Al mismo tiempo, la vida con su abuelo, aunque muy afectuosa, empezaba a ser más complicada.

Ginrei Kuchiki estaba decidido a que su nieta no siguiera el ejemplo de su madre si él podía evitarlo. Y así Rukia se encontró sometida a un despotismo benevolente, con la libertad restringida y su sentido común puesto siempre en tela de juicio.

Y el hecho de que fuera comprensible no evitaba que fuera molesto.

El principal enfrentamiento entre su abuelo y ella había ocurrido cuando Rukia tenía dieciocho años, acababa de terminar el bachiller y su abuelo le anunció que había encontrado una escuela para señoritas en Suiza donde perfeccionaría sus idiomas y emprendería un curso de cocina cordon blue.

Rukia se le había quedado mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Quieres decir que se ha acabado todo para mí? Abuelo, no es posible que hables en serio. Cualquiera pensaría que vivimos con un siglo de retraso.

Las cejas de su abuelo se juntaron.

— ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

—Claro que sí —Rukia se esforzó por dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas—. He decidido meterme en el negocio familiar.

— ¿Que quieres... trabajar en Kuchiki Genryuusai? —Su abuelo lanzó una carcajada—. ¿Y de dónde has sacado esa ridícula idea?

—Me ha parecido lo natural.

—Pues para mí no lo es. ¿Qué sabes tú de la administración de propiedades a la escala que operamos nosotros? ¿Qué sabes tú de inquilinos, contratos, mantenimiento... en fin, de los cientos de asuntos con los que nos enfrentamos día a día? ¿Tú, una adolescente que acaba de salir del colegio?

—Sé tanto como tú y Yamamoto Genryuusai sabíais cuando empezasteis a trabajar en los años cincuenta —Rukia había levantado la barbilla sin pestañear—. Y, desde luego, sé tanto como Sausuke Yamamoto con su título de Bellas Artes. No obstante, todo el mundo lo ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, incluido tú. Si se me diera la oportunidad, le daría cien vueltas.

Rukia había hecho una pausa para tomar aliento antes de continuar:

—Y no soy una simple adolescente, sino parte de la familia y quiero que se me dé una oportunidad para demostrar mi valía —entonces, endulzó algo el tono de voz— Creía que... te iba a complacer.

—Pues piénsalo mejor y rápido —respondió su abuelo en tono cortante— Tengo otros planes para ti, querida nieta.

—Sí, lo sé. Quieres que me dedique a perfeccionar el francés en los Alpes durante la temporada de esquí —Rukia sacudió la cabeza— Abuelo, cariño, eso no es para mí, me aburriría soberanamente. Lo que quiero es empezar a ganarme la vida como el resto de la gente que conozco.

Se hizo un silencio. Por fin, su abuelo dijo:

—Bueno, no es necesario apresurarse para decidir tu futuro. ¿Por qué no te tomas un año de descanso y lo pasas en casa mientras tomas una decisión? Y si necesitas entretenerte con algo, siempre puedes hacer algún trabajo voluntario.

—Abuelo, ya he tomado una decisión —Rukia respiró profundamente—. El lunes, Kyoraki Shunsui me va a entrevistar para un puesto de trabajo de ayudante en el departamento de revisión de rentas.

—Y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decírmelo —declaró su abuelo en tono de pocos amigos—. Y, al menos en nombre, soy el presidente de la junta directiva.

—Sí, con cosas más importantes a las que dedicarte que la contratación de personal auxiliar—Rukia se encogió de hombros—. Además, qué más da, el señor Shunsui me va a rechazar.

—Lo dudo mucho —su abuelo guardó silencio unos momentos—. Supongo que, si tan decidida estás, no puedo impedírtelo. Y da igual que trabajes en la empresa Kuchiki Genryuusai o en otra cualquiera... hasta que estés lista para sentar la cabeza.

Y ella lanzó una carcajada y dijo:

—Por supuesto.

Se había alegrado tanto con su triunfo que no se había parado a pensar en las implicaciones de las palabras de su abuelo. Ahora, seis años después de duro trabajo, ocupaba un puesto directivo, con un buen salario y buenas bonificaciones, y la posibilidad de que se aceptara su plan de ampliar el ámbito de operaciones de la empresa fuera de Londres.

Bueno, eso si la reunión de aquella tarde salía como esperaba, pensó Rukia volviendo al presente.

No gustaba demasiado a sus compañeros de trabajo, que la llamaban La Tirana Rukia, pero nadie podía negar sus logros y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Aunque no a su abuelo, que no había cambiado de opinión respecto a su vocación, excepto sólo para endurecerla hasta un extremo desastroso.

—Gracemead es una casa para una familia, no para una mujer soltera —le había gruñido su abuelo—. Querida nieta, ya has perdido demasiado tiempo. O te buscas un hombre decente, te casas con él y lo traes a casa, o cambio el testamento y dejo dispuesto que se venda la casa cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo.

Rukia se lo había quedado mirando con estupefacción.

—Abuelo, no es posible que hables en serio.

—Sí que lo es —le había contestado él— Te voy a dar un plazo, Rukia. Si no estás prometida, mejor aún casada, cuando llegue tu próximo cumpleaños, me pondré en contacto con mis abogados. Como eres mi heredera, eres vulnerable a ser presa de cualquier desalmado, así que espero que elijas bien. Quiero verte con un hombre fuerte al lado.

—No puedo creerlo. Esto es más bien típico del Arca de Noé.

Su abuelo había asentido.

—Y en el Arca todos iban emparejados, tal y como la madre naturaleza lo ha dispuesto. Y si quieres esta casa, será mejor que te emparejes lo antes posible.

Mientras recordaba aquello, Rukia captó un reflejo suyo en el escaparate de una tienda y, rápidamente, recompuso su expresión. Una de sus reglas era dejar a la puerta de la oficina sus problemas personales. Además, aquella tarde tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ganarse la voluntad de los directivos para que aceptasen su programa de expansión, y sabía que Sausuke Genryuusai iba a atacarla al margen de lo que propusiera.

Sausuke estaba furioso con ella desde su ascenso, por encima de él, y sabía que era a él a quien debía su apodo.

«Pero Sausuke nunca ha oído lo que yo le llamo por lo bajo», pensó Rukia.

En cualquier caso, había veces que deseaba agarrarlo por la corbata de seda y decirle: «Escucha, estamos juntos en esto, imbécil. Deja de ponerme obstáculos».

Pero sabía que no todo era cuestión de trabajo. Era consciente de que había ofendido el ego de Sausuke al no apreciar sus encantos, unos encantos obvios para todas las secretarias.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina y entrar en la plaza donde estaban las oficinas de Kuchiki Genryuusai, vio un grupo de personas arremolinadas en el jardín de la plaza, justo delante del edificio de su trabajo.

Presa de la curiosidad, Rukia se acercó y... vio al tipo del restaurante allí pintando algo con mano rápida.

Mientras Rukia lo observaba, él arrancó una hoja de papel del cuaderno de dibujo y se lo dio a la chica que estaba delante de él, entre risas y aplausos de los allí congregados.

No sólo pintaba escenas mediterráneas sino también, visto lo visto, retratos rápidos.

Aquella plaza estaba en una zona elegante de Londres y, además, ese hombre debía necesitar un permiso especial para hacer lo que hacía. Y ella apostaba a que no tenía dicho permiso.

Entonces, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a distancia, él la miró y arrugó el ceño, como reconociéndola. Aunque esta vez no apartó los ojos de ella, sino que la sometió a un buen examen.

Algo en la mirada de él la perturbó, provocando en ella unos sentimientos que no llegaba a comprender y no quería sentir.

«Estás a punto de tener que marcharte de aquí, amigo mío», pensó Rukia. «Tanto si tienes talento como si no, no estás en posición de retar a nadie».

Y Rukia entró en el edificio.

—Leo —le dijo al guarda de seguridad que estaba detrás del mostrador de recepción—, sal y echa a ese tipo que está en la plaza, por favor. Da mala imagen.

Leo le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

—No está haciendo daño a nadie, señorita.

—Está creando un remolino —dijo Rukia con voz seca—. En fin, prefiero no discutir.

Rukia se acercó al ascensor, consciente de la mirada de reproche del guarda de seguridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Se que deje el final de este primer capitulo algo extraño pero como avance la historia se que desearan mas y mas,por otro lado ayudenme con mi problema ya tengo los capítulos pero no puedo publicarlos ayuda.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos mis lectores(a) los extrañado mucho pero por fin he podido actualizar así que no desesperen que en días estarán leyendo todos capítulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado hoy? —le preguntó a Rukia su jefe directo. Kaien Shiba—. El proyecto de expansión comercial es la niña de tus ojos y, sin embargo, te has pasado la mitad del tiempo ahí dentro como en trance.

Kaien se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y añadió:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enamorado?

—No. Claro que no —respondió Rukia ruborizándose.

—Pues algo te pasa. No has hecho más que meter la pata.

Y así era, admitió Rukia para sí. Debía de haber sido por el calor en la sala de reuniones. Y por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, su imaginación no había dejado de conjurar el rostro de ese Ichigo mirándola con expresión de burla.

Eso era lo que la había distraído.

Cosa totalmente absurda.

—En fin, no podemos permitirnos que nos vuelva a pasar algo así —Kaien sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora nos encontramos con otros tres meses de aplazamiento mientras preparamos otro informe. El proyecto ya no es tan prioritario como era. Increíble.

Rukia se mordió los labios.

—Kaien, de verdad que lo siento. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco significa que hayamos sido derrotados completamente.

—Cierto. En fin, espero que la próxima vez estés más preparada para contener el ataque de Sausuke y, a ser posible, darle la vuelta.

Eso no podía discutirlo, pensó Rukia apesadumbrada. Había caído en la trama. Naturalmente, había esperado que Sausuke la atacase, pero no que la acusara de intentar dividir la empresa con el fin de montar su propio negocio independiente de la compañía.

Ella lo había negado con vehemencia, pero no con la rapidez suficiente, y se daba cuenta de que Sausuke había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en las cabezas de los allí reunidos.

—Y no estaría mal que también hicieras algo por acabar con esa guerra particular entre Sausuke Yamamoto y tú. No está haciendo bien a nadie.

— ¿Me culpas de ello? —preguntó Rukia indignada.

—No se trata de culpar a nadie —respondió él parece aglutinar más apoyo que tú. Y hoy ha sido él quien ha parecido lleno de razón, no tú. Será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta a la hora de preparar el informe sobre lo que ha ido mal en la reunión. Y quiero tener ese informe en mi despacho mañana por la mañana.

Rukia contuvo las ganas de dar un portazo cuando salió del despacho de Kaien de camino al suyo.

Rukia dio un paso hacia el escritorio y se detuvo. Qué demonios, pensó mirándose el reloj. No iba a lograr hacer nada útil el resto de la tarde cuando tenía la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Además, llevaba en la oficina desde antes de las ocho y se iba a su casa.

Se le ocurrió que, aparte de otras cosas, tenía hambre. Una ducha y una buena cena era lo que necesitaba antes de repasar los acontecimientos de la reunión y anotar los aspectos positivos de ésta, que debía de haberlos habido.

Enderezó los hombros, agarró su bolso y la bolsa con el ordenador portátil y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había recorrido la mitad del pasillo cuando oyó un estallido de risas procedentes de la oficina a la que se encaminaba y reconoció la voz de Sausuke.

—Supongo que debería sentirme culpable por haberle dado un mazazo en la cabeza al «niño» de Kuchiki —estaba diciendo Sausuke—; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no creo que la solterona del infierno vaya a dar a luz nada más. Ni siquiera todo el dinero de su abuelo tentaría a un hombre en su sano juicio para que cargara con ella. Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es trabajar en la sala de las fotocopiadoras.

—Querrás decir que eso es lo que a ti te gustaría que hiciera —comento Halibel, la secretaria de Sasuke.

—Por supuesto. Quizá debiera ofrecerle un nuevo puesto, «vicepresidenta a cargo de las grapas», y a ver qué pasa. Al fin y al cabo, esto es sólo un juego para ella. El viejo Ginrei lo dejó claro desde el principio. Y, además, estoy seguro de que Kaien está harto de ella.

Rukia se quedó donde estaba, oyendo aquello con incredulidad. Aquello iba más allá de los apodos de mal gusto, aquello era auténtico odio. Sasuke Yamamoto quería verla fuera de la empresa y, al parecer, no era él sólo.

Así que lo que había ocurrido ese día no era sólo un tropiezo, sino el principio de una guerra.

Una vez que bajó en el ascensor y empezó a cruzar el vestíbulo con la dignidad que pudo, Leo la llamó:

—El artista ése ya se ha marchado, señorita Kuchiki. Tal y como usted quería.

—Bien. Espero que no le haya causado ningún problema —respondió ella secamente.

—Ninguno, señorita—Leo titubeó un instante—. De hecho, creo que esperaba algo así. Y luego, cuando he vuelto a salir para ver si se había ido, he encontrado esto sujeto al enrejado del jardín de la plaza.

Leo abrió un cajón de la mesa de recepción y, con evidente embarazo, le dio una hoja de papel de dibujo doblada en dos.

Rukia la desdobló y se quedó mirando a lo que le pareció un enredo de sombras negras. Durante un instante, creyó que se trataba del dibujo de un murciélago o de un ave de presa... hasta que vio un rostro salir entre el plumaje. La cara de una mujer, malhumorada y enfadada. Una caricatura de su propio rostro.

Un insulto firmado por Ichigo.

Se quedó observando el dibujo en silencio durante un momento; después, forzó una sonrisa.

—Una verdadera obra de arte —Rukia consiguió emplear un tono ligero—. Sólo le falta la escoba. ¿Y estaba sujeto al enrejado para que pudiera verlo todo el mundo?

Leo, sonrojándose, asintió.

—Eso me temo, señorita, pero no creo que haya estado ahí mucho tiempo. No creo que lo haya visto nadie de la oficina —añadió Leo como premio de consolación.

—Nadie aparte de usted —observó Rukia mientras se metía el papel en el bolso.

—¿No quiere que lo meta en la trituradora de papel? —preguntó Leo en tono inseguro.

«Lo que metería en la trituradora es a ese tal ichigo», quiso gritar Rukia. «Y a Kaien y al maldito Sausuke. Y a todos los que se atreven a juzgarme».

Pero Rukia encogió los hombros y contuvo el dolor y el enfado que se le habían agarrado al estómago.

—Voy a guardarlo. Quién sabe, puede que algún día valga dinero. Además, ¿no se supone que es saludable verse a uno mismo como lo ven los demás?

—Si usted lo dice, señorita Kuchiki.

—En cualquier caso —añadió Rukia—, si vuelvo a encargarle que se deshaga de más vagabundos, le doy permiso para que ignore mis órdenes.

Rukia le lanzó una amplia e insincera sonrisa, salió a la calle y paró un taxi que pasaba por allí.

Automáticamente, le dio al taxista la dirección de su casa y se arrinconó en el asiento trasero sintiendo un profundo vacío. Después, apretando los labios, se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y pulsó unas teclas.

—¿Luigi? Soy Rukia Kuchiki —dijo con voz serena—. El pintor, ¿sabe dónde vive? ¿Si tiene un estudio?

—Naturalmente. Un momento.

Luigi parecía complacido y Rukia casi se apenó de él. Casi, pero no del todo.

Anotó la dirección en el reverso de la tarjeta que le había dado de él y luego avisó al taxista del cambio de planes.

Se encargaría de Sausuke y de los demás a su debido tiempo, pensó cambiando de postura en el asiento. Pero ese supuesto pintor iba a darle explicaciones sobre su intento de denigrarla.

De no haber sido por Leo, todos los de la empresa habrían visto la caricatura, con consecuencias desastrosas para ella.

Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Entretanto, el taxi aminoró la velocidad.

—Aquí es, señorita. Hidon Yard —anunció el taxista en medio de una zona industrial.

—¿Podría quedarse aquí esperando un momento, por favor? —Le preguntó al taxista—. No tardaré más de diez minutos.

El taxista asintió con resignación.

—Diez minutos —respondió él agarrando su periódico—. Pero nada más.

Rukia miró a su alrededor y entonces, tras unos momentos de vacilación, se acercó a un hombre vestido con un mono de trabajo que estaba andando entre camiones con una tablilla en una mano y expresión preocupada.

—¿Podría ayudarme, por favor? Estoy buscando el numero 6A.

Sin sonreír, el hombre señaló una escalera de hierro que había en una esquina.

—Ahí arriba. La puerta verde.

Los tacones de Rukia repiquetearon en los escalones de metal mientras subía. Como el ruido de una armadura de hierro antes de la batalla, pensó ella, descubriendo que se sentía tentada de olvidar el asunto, volver al taxi y regresar a su casa.

Pero eso era de cobardes. Y ese sinvergüenza arrogante no iba a salir ileso de lo que había tratado de hacerle a ella.

Al llegar a la pequeña plataforma que culminaba la escalera, la puerta se abrió de repente y se encontró delante de una bonita chica que salía apresuradamente con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca. La chica era castaña y tenía el cabello recogido en una larga trenza, llevaba una bolsa grande de lona y se sobresaltó al ver a Rukia.

—Dios mío, qué susto me ha dado —los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron en ella—. ¿Quería algo?

A rukia no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que ese Ichigo estuviera casado.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —insistió la chica al ver que rukia no reaccionaba.

Al notar que había perdido la facultad del habla momentáneamente, Rukia le dio la tarjeta de Ichigo que sostenía en la mano.

—Ah, ya.

La chica volvió la cabeza y gritó hacia el interior de la casa:

—Cariño, tienes visita.

Luego, le dedicó a Rukia una sonrisa amistosa e igualmente interrogante y bajó las escaleras.

«Cariño...».

Rukia respiró profundamente, sacó del bolso la caricatura y entró.

Debido al emplazamiento, había esperado que aquel lugar fuera oscuro y quizá tenebroso. Sin embargo, se encontró en un amplio ático bañado de una luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal que ocupaba casi toda una pared; además, había claraboyas en el techo.

Olía a pintura y de las paredes colgaban lienzos mostrando vivos colores.

Pero no pudo distraerse con los lienzos porque él estaba allí: alto, bronceado y con las manos en las caderas en medio de toda aquella luminosidad.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó él sin sonreír.

Su voz era baja y fría, con un ligero acento extranjero. ¿Español? ¿Italiano? No estaba segura.

Naturalmente, debería haberse dado cuenta de los orígenes mediterráneos de él a causa del bronceado, como tenía oportunidad de comprobar ahora que él estaba sin camisa. También tenía los pies descalzos y la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero desabrochada, quedándole bajo.

«Típico», pensó Rukia. «Al menos, podía tener la decencia de subirse un poco los pantalones».

Y aunque no le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa, no era un esmirriado, pensó ella tragando saliva. Los hombros y los brazos parecían esculpidos, y su bronceado pecho estaba ensombrecido por un vello naranja que bajaba estrechándose por el estómago hasta esconderse bajo los gastados vaqueros que le cubrían las piernas.

Quizá no tuviera un céntimo aquel pintor, pero daba aspecto de hombre duro y decidido. Y, de repente, a Rukia se le ocurrió que quizá habría sido mejor que la castaña no se hubiera marchado.

«O que yo no hubiera venido...».

—Le he preguntado por qué ha venido y estoy esperando su respuesta.

Rukia alzó la barbilla.

—¿No lo adivina?

Rukia le tiró el arrugado papel. No dio en el blanco, cayó al suelo y él no se molestó ni en mirarlo.

—¿Tanto le ha impresionado el parecido que ha venido a hacerme un encargo? —dijo él en tono suave—. En ese caso, me temo que no va a poder ser. Dudo poder sufrir otro ataque de inspiración por segunda vez.

—No se preocupe, no tengo intención de volver a ser el sujeto de su arte. He venido a que me dé una disculpa.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Disculpa por qué?

—Por eso —ella señaló el papel en el suelo—. Eso que me ha dejado como regalo. ¿Tiene idea de la cantidad de gente que trabaja en ese edificio y que entra por esa puerta? Y ha tenido la desvergüenza de dejarlo ahí para que todo el mundo lo vea, para convertirme en el hazmerreír de mis compañeros. Y lo ha hecho a propósito, no lo niegue.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Y no finja que todo ha sido una broma. Además, de haber sido así, ha demostrado tener muy poco gusto.

—No ha sido una broma —dijo él en un tono de voz que la hizo sentir como si le hubieran desgarrado la piel con un látigo—. Como tampoco lo ha sido por su parte pedirles a los guardias de seguridad que me echaran de allí como si hubiera cometido un delito. Y también delante de todo el mundo.

Él la miró con dureza.

—Tampoco a mí me gusta que me humillen —añadió—. Aunque le aseguro que le salió mal el plan, porque a nadie le hizo gracia. A todos les pareció mal que me echaran, incluido su guarda de seguridad. Y algunas personas salieron en mi defensa.

El pintor hizo una pausa y continuó mordazmente:

—Es interesante comprobar que usted no esperaba un apoyo similar por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. No obstante, no me sorprende, si su ética en el trabajo es la misma que la que ha empleado conmigo. Quizá hubieran reconocido el parecido de mi caricatura con usted.

Rukia se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y, por un momento, se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Luego, se vio obligada a atacar.

—No tenía derecho a estar ahí, delante de nuestras oficinas.

—He estado allí toda la semana. Y nadie se ha quejado.

—En ese caso, es porque yo no lo había visto antes.

—En ese caso, no sabe cuánto me alegro de eso.

Rukia se mordió el labio.

—De todos modos, los pedigüeños se merecen que los retiren de donde están. Usted estaba causando obstrucción.

—Yo no estaba pidiendo —dijo él fríamente— Estaba ganándome la vida honestamente y dando placer con mis bosquejos. Pero supongo que la palabra «placer» no cabe en su vocabulario, señorita Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia jadeó.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De la misma forma como usted se ha enterado de dónde vivo. Me lo ha dicho Luigi Carossa. Me ha llamado por teléfono para decirme que iba a venir a verme —la boca de él se curvo—. Luigi ha llegado a creer que su visita iba a ser ventajosa para mí y yo no he querido desilusionarlo.

Él hizo una pausa.

—Y ahora, si no quiere nada más, será mejor que se vaya.

A Rukia le resultaba difícil respirar.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tiene que decir?

—¿Hay algo más que decir? —Preguntó él con desdén—. Vuelva a su fortaleza, señorita Kuchiki, y siga dando órdenes ridículas. Ya que no parece lograr gustar a la gente, al menos puede hacerse la importante.

Él le dio una patada al papel en dirección a ella.

—Y llévese esto como recuerdo de algo que no debe volver a hacer. Esta vez se ha escapado, pero la próxima podría encontrarse siendo el hazmerreír de la oficina.

—¿Qué me he escapado? ¿Qué me he escapado? —preguntó ella alzando la voz.

Rukia casi siempre controlaba la ira. Sin embargo, llevaba todo el día al borde de un ataque de nervios y lo sabía. Y en ese momento, era como si las palabras de ese hombre le hubieran abierto una herida muy profunda. Y toda la angustia y las desilusiones de las últimas semanas salieron a la superficie con una violencia que le resultó imposible controlar.

Con una voz que apenas reconocía ser suya, Rukia gritó:

—Bastardo...

Y se tiró a él salvajemente y le arañó el rostro. Quería hacerle el mismo daño que ella sentía.

Lo oyó lanzar una maldición; después, las manos de él le sujetaron las muñecas, apartándola y sujetándola mientras la miraba con sus ojos ámbar carentes de misericordia.

—No se le ocurra volver a pegarme, ¿entendido? —dijo él con voz dura y la respiración entrecortada— De lo contrario, se va a arrepentir.

Mientras intentaba zafarse de él, Rukia vio sangre en su mejilla y, de repente, el mundo se le vino encima al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Trató de hablar, pero lo único que escapó de su garganta fue un ahogado sollozo. Al momento, se echó a llorar como nunca.

—Vaya, el típico truco de las mujeres, recurrir al llanto para salir de cualquier problema —dijo él con voz gélida—. Me decepciona usted.

Él la condujo al desvencijado sofá que había en un rincón de la estancia, la sentó de un empujón y le dio un pañuelo.

Entre los sollozos, Rukia lo oyó moverse por ahí; luego, el sonido de una botella contra un vaso; después, él estaba sentándose a su lado y dejándole una copa en una mano.

—Beba esto.

Rukia intentó obedecer, pero la mano le temblaba demasiado.

Él murmuró algo que ella no logró comprender y, al instante, sintió la copa en los labios.

—No bebo alcohol —dijo Rukia cuando le llegó el fuerte olor del líquido.

—Hoy sí.

Rukia bebió un sorbo; era como tragar fuego líquido.

Por fin, él dejó la copa en el suelo.

—Bueno, esto no se debe sólo a un dibujo. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No es asunto suyo —Rukia se limpió la cara con el pañuelo evitando la mirada de ese hombre.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente fue consciente de que él llevaba algo más de ropa que antes: se había abrochado la cinturilla de los pantalones, se había puesto una vieja camiseta y llevaba unas alpargatas.

—Claro que lo es —él se llevó una mano al arañazo de la mejilla—, me ha hecho una herida.

—Lo... siento —dijo Rukia con voz seca.

Y era verdad, sentía haberse decepcionado a sí misma, no haberle hecho una herida. En realidad, le habría gustado darle un puñetazo.

—Le sugiero que la próxima vez que quiera arañarme me arañe la espalda, no la cara —dijo él con expresión burlona.

Al darse cuenta del segundo sentido de semejante sugerencia, Rukia se ruborizó. Necesitaba marcharse de allí antes de ponerse aún más en ridículo.

—Tengo... tengo que marcharme. Un taxi me está esperando ahí abajo.

—Lo dudo. Pero quédese aquí, iré a ver si todavía la está esperando.

Para entretenerse y no pensar en nada mientras esperaba a que él regresara, Rukia se levantó del sofá y se puso a examinar los cuadros. Eran pinturas magníficas y llenas de vitalidad.

—He despedido al taxi, pero he llamado a una empresa de taxis locales para que venga uno a recogerla. Está en camino.

Rukia se volvió al oír su voz.

—Ah, bien, gracias —hizo una pausa—. He estado mirando sus cuadros... son muy buenos. De hecho, creo que son extraordinarios.

—Vaya, me sorprende tanto elogio. ¿Ha cambiado su opinión de mí?

—No —respondió ella secamente—. Reconozco que tiene talento, pero eso no significa que me caiga bien.

—Ya veo que las lágrimas sólo han sido una aberración momentánea. La verdadera señorita Kuchiki está viva y coleando.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué pierde el tiempo haciendo bosquejos en la calle —continuó Rukia ignorando las palabras de él—. Eso no puede proporcionarle dinero suficiente para vivir.

—No, pero me relaja —contestó él—. Me gusta salir y conocer a gente nueva. ¿No está de acuerdo?

Rukia paseó la mirada por el estudio: papeles en el suelo, los restos de una comida encima de una mesa, una cama sin hacer medio oculta tras un biombo. Y dijo:

—¿Y es aquí a donde trae a sus nuevas... amistades?

Siguiendo la mirada de ella, él respondió en tono lacónico:

—La sirvienta tiene hoy el día libre.

—En ese caso, quizá debería pedirle a su novia que limpie un poco —respondió Rukia sin querer.

—Ella no viene aquí para limpiar —dijo él con voz suave—. Además, podría estropearse las manos, y prefiero que las utilice para cosas mejores.

Era evidente lo que él había querido decir, pensó Rukia furiosa y volviendo a enrojecer.

Él volvió la cabeza cuando, en ese momento, se oyó el claxon de un coche.

—Su taxi, señorita Kuchiki.

Rukia bajó las escaleras de hierro agarrándose a la barandilla, consciente de que las piernas le temblaban y de que estaba casi sin respiración.

Mientras se acercaba al taxi, volvió la cabeza furtivamente para ver si él estaba allí. Pero la escalera estaba vacía y la puerta cerrada.

Y durante un instante de confusión, Rukia no supo si sentirse contenta o triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Que creen que haga Rukia , yo en su lugar me lanzaba por el y le pedía que se casara con migo y ustedes.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de regreso espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y deseo que me hagan saber que les parese esta historia, recuerde que bleach no es mio .**

**y que viva el ichiruki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Rukia tenía el pañuelo de él en medio de su resplandeciente mesa de centro. Se levantó del sofá y fue a su dormitorio, sintiendo la acostumbrada satisfacción que le producía mirar a su alrededor. Todo el mobiliario era hecho a medida y muy discreto, con lo que el punto focal era la cama, la más grande que había encontrado, con un colchón celestial, ropa de cama de lino color marfil y almohadones verde oliva, color que se repetía en las pantallas de las lámparas encima de las mesillas de noche a ambos lados de la cama.

El cuarto de baño era igualmente austero, blanco y cromo, pero con una bañera enorme y un cuarto de ducha separado.

Rukia se desvistió, dejó la ropa que se había quitado en la cesta, se soltó el pelo y se metió en la ducha.

Se secó y se puso uno de sus pijamas preferidos. Tenía muchos, todos de satén en colores pastel, comprados en una tienda elegante. Aquella noche, eligió uno azul turquesa.

Descalza fue a la cocina, sacó una pechuga de pollo asado de la nevera, aderezó una ensalada también preparada y calentó una pequeña barra de pan. Si luego quería postre, se tomaría un yogur.

Cuando terminó de cenar, puso un poco de música, Mozart, y empezó a escribir el informe para Kaien hasta que estuvo razonablemente satisfecha con el resultado. Luego, lo imprimió, cerró el ordenador y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos.

Todavía tenía mucho por hacer. Conservar el trabajo era una cosa, pero Gracemead era otra muy distinta; sobre todo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de la fecha límite que su abuelo le había impuesto.

De repente, se incorporó sobresaltada en el asiento cuando le pasó una loca idea por la cabeza.

Recordó esos ojos ámbar llenos de desdén, esa voz burlona... Y respiró profundamente. No, no tenía sentido. Aquello rozaba lo absurdo.

«Ni se te ocurra».

Pero la idea se negaba a dejarla. La siguió hasta la cama y continuó ahí mientras ella, sin conciliar el sueño y a oscuras, miraba al techo y hablaba consigo misma.

Ichigo y ella no tenían nada en común, excepto su mutua antipatía. Pero él necesitaba un empujón en su carrera, cosa que ella quizá podría proporcionarle. Y era un buen pintor, tenía verdadero talento. Al margen de la opinión que le mereciera como hombre, era un gran artista.

La bonita castaña podía ser un obstáculo, pero Rukia no creía que fuera a hacerle rechazar la proposición.

Y mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y le daba un puñetazo a la almohada para colocársela mejor, un nombre le vino a la mente.

—Desmond Slevin —murmuró Rukia con satisfacción. Y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina, después de darle el informe a Kaien y atender algunos asuntos de trabajo, se metió en Internet para averiguar unos detalles de su presa.

Desmond Slevin, un tratante de arte y coleccionista propietario de la galería Parsifal en la céntrica zona llamada West End, había sido inquilino de una de las casas de la empresa, aunque ahora vivía en Surrey.

Rukia había leído recientemente un artículo sobre él describiéndole como un mecenas del mundo del arte, siempre a la búsqueda de pintores con talento. Podía ser su hombre.

Por lo tanto, Rukia almorzó temprano, tomó un taxi y se fue a la galería. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en el despacho de Desmond Slevin tomando café con él.

—Dígame qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita - —era un hombre de mediana edad, guapo, con cabello cano y penetrantes ojos azules—. ¿Ha venido para convencerme de que deje mi casa en Surrey y vuelva a alquilarles un piso en Londres?

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dudo que pudiera hacerlo. No, he leído recientemente un artículo hablando de usted y... me ha dado que pensar.

—Ah. Francamente, siento haber dado esa entrevista. Espero que no le haya dado por pintar porque, después de la amabilidad y profesionalidad con que me trató, no me gustaría nada desilusionarla.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso, se lo prometo —Rukia hizo una pausa— Pero si alguna vez yo viera unos lienzos que indicaran verdadero talento... ¿podría usted echarles un vistazo?

—Y esa pregunta... ¿es tan hipotética como usted la ha planteado? —Inquirió él irónicamente antes de volverle a llenar la taza de café—. Bueno, señorita Kuchiki, ¿quién es el genio por descubrir? ¿Su novio?

—Dios mío, no —Rukia se enderezó en el asiento bruscamente y estuvo a punto de mancharse la falda de café— Todo lo contrario, si quiere que le sea sincera. Se trata de alguien a quien apenas conozco. Ni siquiera sé su apellido.

—Vaya —dijo él con placidez— De todos modos, parece haberla impresionado. ¿Tiene bastante obra?

—Sí, supongo... Creo que sí. Tiene un estudio.

Desmond Slevin se echó a reír.

—Eso no significa gran cosa. ¿Sabe él que ha venido a verme para hablarme de su obra?

—No —admitió ella.

—¿Y sabe si le interesaría vender algo de lo que tiene?

—Bueno, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a interesarle? Desmond Slevin contuvo el cinismo que sentía en su respuesta.

—Querida señorita Kuchiki, he conocido a muchos pintores que creían que su obra era única y de demasiada importancia como para comercializarla. Por lo tanto, creo que sería mejor que usted hablara primero con él.

—No creo que sea este caso —Rukia respiró profundamente—. De todos modos, si hablara con él... ¿estaría usted dispuesto a ver sus cuadros? ¿A dar su opinión?

—Sí —respondió él despacio—. ¿Por qué no? Eso sí, siempre que se sobreentienda que no hay trato de antemano.

—Lo dejaré muy claro, no se preocupe.

—En ese caso, espero tener noticias suyas pronto —dijo él y se levantó.

Mientras la acompañaba a la puerta de la galería, Desmond Slevin comentó:

—¿Sabe?, me parece que se está tomando muchas molestias por un desconocido —entonces, él se detuvo y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. No obstante, estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace.

«Yo no contaría con ello», pensó Rukia dedicándole una sonrisa. Y se alejó.

De hecho, aquello podía ser el mayor error de su vida.

Podía olvidarse del asunto, pero también podía despedirse de Gracemead, como le demostró la conversación telefónica con su abuelo aquella tarde.

—Sigue con tu carrera profesional si quieres, Rukia —le dijo él con brusquedad—, aunque ha llegado a mis oídos que no te está yendo muy bien últimamente. Vives sola en ese piso tuyo. Pero, en ese caso, no necesitarás una casa grande y a Gracemead se le puede dar mejor uso.

Rukia colgó el teléfono sintiendo una gran angustia, y no sólo por la casa. El comentario sobre el trabajo había dado en el clavo.

Por fin, con manos temblorosas y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, marcó el número del teléfono móvil de Ichigo. Casi sintió alivio cuando le salió el contestador automático.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki. Tengo una proposición de tipo profesional que podría interesarle. Si le interesa, reúnase conmigo el sábado en el hotel Titán Palace para tomar el té, a las cuatro y media —Rukia vaciló momentáneamente—. Si el día o la hora le resultan inconvenientes, llámeme a la empresa Kuchiki Genryuusai entre las nueve de la mañana y las seis de la tarde para arreglar otra cita.

Bien, había sido breve y profesional, y por eso precisamente había elegido el hotel Titán Palace para la entrevista. Uno de los nuevos hoteles de la ciudad, era grande e impersonal y la clientela eran hombres y mujeres de negocios en su mayoría. Un lugar para hacer tratos.

Además, lo de tomar el té era correcto y muy inglés.

No obstante, no podía estar segura de que se presentase, por muy profesional que hubiera sido la invitación.

Pero el sábado llegó y no había habido cancelación, por lo tanto, parecían destinados a otro enfrentamiento.

Llegó a la cita con tiempo de sobra y se sentó en la enorme cafetería del hotel. Al cabo de unos minutos y tras varios intentos infructuosos de llamar la atención de algún camarero, vio a Ichigo avanzando hacia ella con unos gastados pantalones vaqueros, que le sentaban maravillosamente, y una camisa blanca con demasiados botones desabrochados y las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Seguía necesitando un corte de pelo y tampoco le iría mal un afeitado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso...

Poniendo freno a su imaginación, Rukia se puso en pie.

—Hola. Vaya, ha venido.

—¿No se trataba de eso precisamente?

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Por favor, siéntese —dijo Rukia, pensando de sí misma que parecía a punto de dirigir una entrevista de trabajo—. He intentado pedir el té, pero...

Rukia se interrumpió al verlo levantar una mano con languidez y, al instante, dos camareros se acercaron apresuradamente como si hubieran estado esperando a que los llamara.

—La señorita quiere un té. Café para mí, por favor.

Rukia, asombrada y comprensiblemente molesta, notó la diferencia con que se había recibido la orden de él.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? —preguntó ella.

—No ha sido tan difícil —Rukia se recosió en el respaldo de su asiento—. ¿Quiere empezar con el asunto o prefiere que hablemos del tiempo hasta que nos hayan servido?

—Empecemos ya, creo que será lo mejor —dijo ella secamente—. Debe de estarse preguntando por qué quería verlo.

Él arqueó las cejas burlonamente.

—Estoy muerto de curiosidad.

Rukia se mordió los labios.

—En primer lugar, quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento el otro día —dijo ella—. Como excusa, sólo puedo decirle que estoy pasando por momentos de mucha tensión últimamente y que su dibujo fue...

—¿La gota que colma el vaso? —sugirió él.

—Sí, exacto. Quiero que sepa que, normalmente, no pierdo los estribos de esa manera.

—Es muy tranquilizador —dijo él—. Pero no me ha hecho cruzar todo Londres para decirme eso, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —Rukia tragó saliva— De lo que quería hablar es de su trabajo. Verá, dije en serio eso de que me parece muy bueno y... se lo he comentado a un conocido mío propietario de una galería de arte, Parsifal. Es posible que haya oído hablar de ella.

—Sí —el monosílabo no le dio ninguna pista.

—En fin, existe la posibilidad de que, si a él le gusta, podría exponer su obra en la galería. Lanzarlo como quien dice.

En ese momento, el camarero regresó con platillos llenos de medias noches y pasteles, el té y el café.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse solos, ella dijo:

—Supongo que se da cuenta de la oportunidad que podría suponer para usted. ¿No... Tiene nada que decir?

—Creo que estoy atónito... y también preocupado. Porque lo que me gustaría saber es por qué precisamente usted, me iba a recomendar a esta persona. No lo comprendo.

—Opino que debería reconocerse su talento. Y me gustaría contribuir a ello.

No había sido demasiado convincente, pensó Rukia, pero la conversación no estaba yendo como había esperado. «¿Cómo podría agradecérselo?», era más bien lo que había imaginado que fuera la respuesta de él.

—¿Así de sencillo es? —dijo él con voz suave. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, lo dudo, señorita Kuchiki. Porque, si quiere que le diga la verdad, no me parece usted la clase de persona dada a la filantropía.

Rukia se quedó inmóvil en su asiento.

—¿Significa eso que no le interesa mi oferta?

—Me interesa, sí, pero no me ha sobrecogido de emoción. Debe comprender que necesito saber qué es lo que quiere a cambio —la sonrisa de él la descuartizó—. Por si el precio es mayor de lo que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Así que era eso. Durante un instante, Rukia se quedó atónita. Después, agarró su bolso.

—En ese caso, no tenemos nada más que decirnos. Siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

—No sea tonta —dijo él— Si quiere que considere su oferta, le sugiero que se quede donde está. Haga lo que hacen los británicos normalmente en momentos de crisis y beba té.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que se jugaba, Rukia, con desgana, obedeció, aunque sus ojos echaron chispas.

—¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es un insolente? —preguntó ella fríamente. Él encogió los hombros.

—Y usted, señorita Kuchiki, es tanto engañosa como decidida —le contestó él— Aceptemos que ninguno de los dos somos perfectos y continuemos.

Rukia respiró profundamente.

—Tengo... un problema. Necesito un marido.

Él, achicando los ojos, se le quedó mirando.

—En ese caso, la respuesta es sencilla. Cásese.

—No quiero estar casada, ni ahora ni nunca —dijo ella con queda vehemencia—. Sin embargo, no tengo alternativa. Verá, necesito a un hombre que esté dispuesto a casarse conmigo y que luego desaparezca de mi vida.

—Y yo necesito más café —dijo él— O algo más fuerte. A menos, por supuesto, que usted me prometa que no me ha elegido para representar ese papel.

—Por favor, escúcheme —Rukia se inclinó hacia delante—. Sólo se trata de ir al juzgado y firmar unos papeles, nada más. Luego, cuando el matrimonio haya servido a su propósito, nos divorciamos. Yo correré con todos los gastos. Rukia se paró para respirar y continuó: —Es más, le daré una suma adicional de dinero lo suficientemente grande para que pueda montar su propia exposición si al dueño de la galería Parsifal no le interesase su obra; o podría emplearlo en cualquier otra cosa que le apeteciera. No va a perder nada con esto.

Se hizo un silencio; luego, él dijo:

—Dígame, señorita Kuchiki, ¿cuánto tiempo le ha llevado inventarse esta increíble fantasía?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—No es ninguna fantasía. Le estoy hablando completamente en serio. Estoy desesperada.

—Eso me temía. Pero ¿por qué? —La ambarina mirada de él se clavó en sus ojos—. Y, por favor, no me diga que no es asunto mío porque sí lo es.

—Está bien, se lo diré —respondió ella con desgana—. A menos que me case antes de cumplir los veinticinco años, voy a perder algo que lo significa todo para mí.

Rukia tragó saliva y añadió:

—Mi abuelo, que parece estar estancado en la Edad Media, está empeñado en no dejarme en herencia la casa en la que me he criado si no tengo un marido que me ayude a llevar la propiedad. Según él, esa casa se desperdiciaría si sólo viviera en ella una mujer soltera; además, tiene miedo de que yo caiga presa de gente... poco escrupulosa.

—¿Y le parece que un marido elegido a dedo en la calle no entra en esa categoría?

—Naturalmente, yo pondría la condición de un contrato prematrimonial.

—Ah, claro, naturalmente —la expresión de él era impasible, pero la voz le tembló ligeramente.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada aprensiva.

—Da la impresión de encontrar todo esto divertido.

—No, me parece trágico —respondió él— ¿Cuándo es... su cumpleaños?

—Dentro de seis semanas.

—Extraño, la creía más joven —añadió él fríamente— Y no lo he dicho como un cumplido.

—Por fortuna, la opinión que pueda tener de mí es irrelevante. Lo único que me preocupa es Gracemead —Rukia se miró las manos, que estaban entrelazadas—. La verdad es que un hombre había respondido a mi anuncio, pero se echó para atrás en el último momento. Así que ahora estoy desesperada.

—Quizá haya sido una suerte para usted.

—No veo riesgo ninguno en esto —dijo Rukia en tono desafiante—. Los dos ganamos. Sigo creyéndolo.

—En ese caso, no me sorprende que su abuelo quiera que tenga un marido —dijo él con dureza—. Lo que me sorprende es que la deje salir sola sin una niñera.

—¿Cómo... se atreve? —A Rukia le tembló la voz—. Si es eso lo único que tiene que decir, olvidemos el asunto.

—No tan rápido. Supongo que sólo me presentaría al dueño de la galería si aceptase su plan, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente—le contestó ella cortantemente—. He puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Es muy sencillo.

—Me parece que no llamamos «sencillo» a lo mismo —observó él— ¿Cuánto dinero está dispuesta a pagarme por casarme con usted? Sólo lo pregunto porque nunca antes me he puesto en venta y me gustaría saborear la experiencia... al máximo.

Rukia se puso muy tiesa en el asiento.

—Eso habría que acordarlo, pero creo que encontrará mi oferta muy generosa —contestó ella.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que así será —dijo él con voz suave.

Rukia encontró la sonrisa de él enervante y continuó precipitadamente:

—Después de la boda, cada uno seguirá con su vida, separados —Rukia enrojeció ligeramente—. Y, por supuesto, hará con su vida lo que quiera. Yo jamás pondría restricciones a su conducta.

—Es usted sumamente comprensiva, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Y yo no tendría que enfadarme si se buscara un amante? ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir?

Rukia frunció el ceño.

—No... Quiero decir que... ¿cómo iba usted a saber si tengo un amante o no? Después de la boda, no volveríamos a vernos hasta el momento de firmar los papeles del divorcio. Además, lo del amante es imposible que ocurra. No tengo intención de tener ningún tipo de relaciones.

—Así que el sexo no tiene cabida en su vida, ¿eh? —Murmuró él— Quizá eso explique su malhumor.

—Y eso, si me permite que lo diga, es una opinión típica de un hombre —dijo ella con acritud.

—Soy un hombre, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba? —Él hizo una pausa—. Volvamos a lo básico. ¿En serio cree que su abuelo aceptará la aparición de un completo extraño en su vida? ¿Que no pensará que hay gato encerrado en el asunto?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—En el escrito que mi abuelo ha elaborado detallando sus exigencias, no se dice nada sobre la naturaleza de la relación, sólo que debe existir legalmente. Tampoco menciona el tiempo que debe durar el matrimonio. Y es ahí donde ha cometido un error.

Rukia alzó la barbilla y añadió:

—Mi abuelo piensa que me tiene pillada, pero se va a enterar de que soy una mujer independiente y que no puede seguir controlándome así... y también de que no hay contrato perfecto.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo él en tono irónico y guardó silencio unos tensos momentos— Muy bien, señorita Kuchiki, por loco que esto sea, acepto su proposición. Me casaré con usted según los términos acordados.

—Gracias —respondió ella— Le estoy muy, muy agradecida.

Él la miró con cinismo.

—Creo que eso está por ver. Y ahora que ya estamos oficialmente prometidos, ¿me permite que la tutee, Rukia?

—Sí, claro —Rukia se ruborizó—. Necesito saber su apellido... para cuando le dé la noticia a mi abuelo.

—Kurosaki —respondió él— Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante, ofreciéndole la mano, y ella se la estrechó. Era una mano cálida y firme, y no pudo evitar sentir que el pulso se le aceleraba inesperadamente.

Y vio la sonrisa de él, dándose cuenta de su reacción, y parecía divertirle.

—Por qué nos conozcamos mejor, Rukia mou. Entonces, antes de que Rukia pudiera soltarse, él se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y la besó ceremoniosamente, dejándola jadeante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola se que me tarde pero como ya casi estamos en finales pues entenderán que tengo mucho trabajo así que les dejo el capitulo de esta historia que a mi me encanta.**

**recuerden que los personajes son de tite kubo y que la historia es de un libro que ami me encanta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Rukia apartó la mano, violentamente consciente de su sonrojo.

—Sellar formalmente nuestro compromiso matrimonial. Eso es todo.

—Gracias. Pero, de ahora en adelante, será mejor prescindir de las formalidades. Él sonrió traviesamente.

—Por supuesto, como tú digas.

—Sí, así es —en cierto modo. Rukia sabía que era absurdo darle tanta importancia a algo tan insignificante— Kurosaki... ¿es un apellido griego?

—Pareces sorprendida.

—No —respondió ella rápidamente— Bueno, lo que me sorprende es que hables inglés tan bien.

—Mi madre era inglesa y, de pequeño, pasé mucho tiempo en este país. También estudié aquí.

—Ah, entiendo.

—No lo creo, pero es natural —Ichigo hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ¿cuándo piensas hablar con tu abuelo de esto?

—Voy a ir este fin de semana y hablaré con él. Él asintió reflexivamente.

— ¿Y qué le vas a contar sobre mí? No creo que yo sea la clase de yerno que él espera que le presentes.

—No —dijo Rukia—, sino todo lo contrario, cosa que me encanta.

—Quizá a ti te encante, pero déjame que te dé un consejo: no cantes victoria antes de tiempo. A los hombres no les gusta que una mujer les tome el pelo.

—Mala suerte para los hombres —respondió ella—. Pero no se puede decir que sea eso porque lo que yo voy a hacer es justo lo que mi abuelo quiere. ¿Cómo puede quejarse de que interprete a mi manera sus órdenes?

—La experiencia me sugiere que puede que se queje y mucho. ¿Tu cariño por esos ladrillos justifica tantos problemas?

Rukia bajó la mirada y la clavó en la mesa.

—No me mal intérpretes. Quiero mucho a mi abuelo. Pero él no comprende que yo quiera ser una mujer independiente, nunca lo ha comprendido. Sin embargo, debe aceptarlo.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué van a decir de todo esto?

—No sé nada de mis padres.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Yo, con los años, ya me he acostumbrado.

—Tienes suerte. Mi madre murió hace casi tres años y todavía pienso en ella constantemente —él se recostó en el respaldo del asiento—. Esa casa a la que tanto quieres, si no te casaras... ¿quién la heredará a tu muerte?

—Siempre podría adoptar a un niño —respondió ella a la defensiva.

— ¿Una mujer soltera? —Ichigo arqueó las cejas— ¿Lo permite la ley?

— ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, no soy pobre y el dinero abre muchas puertas.

—Sí, ya lo veo —respondió él con una irónica sonrisa—. ¿No crees que algún día te enamorarás de un hombre y querrás tener hijos con él?

—No —respondió Rukia en tono cortante—. Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿podríamos dejar de lado mi vida personal y centrarnos en lo que interesa? Como ya te he dicho, habrá que firmar papeles y cosas así. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Rukia hizo una pausa antes de añadir:

—Respecto a la fecha de la boda... ¿hay algún día de la semana que te resultaría inconveniente?

—No.

—En ese caso, le diré al señor Slevin que vaya a tu estudio —dijo ella—. Espero que vaya todo bien. Podría ayudarte mucho en tu carrera.

Tras esas palabras, Rukia rebuscó en su bolso, sacó unos billetes de dinero y los dejó encima de la mesa.

—Esto será más que suficiente para pagar lo que hemos tomado —le dedicó una sonrisa vacía—. Si quieres tomar algo más, hazlo, por favor.

Durante un instante, se hizo un extraño silencio, un silencio tenso. Entonces, Ichigo bajó la cabeza a modo de cortés agradecimiento.

Rukia se despidió y, al salir a la calle, descubrió que le costaba respirar.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó. Sin contestar a su propia pregunta, paró un taxi. Aún tenía que hablar con su abuelo.

La semana siguiente Rukia estuvo muy ocupada con su trabajo, que la había llevado a hacer un corto viaje a Karakura. No obstante, le resultaba más difícil que de costumbre concentrarse y, para colmo, no lograba dormir bien.

Sus nervios debían de ser a causa de la inminente reunión con su abuelo.

Cuando regresó a Londres el viernes al mediodía, la atmósfera en la oficina era festiva. Riruka, que trabajaba en el departamento de contabilidad, estaba celebrando su cumpleaños con sus compañeros. Después del trabajo, todos iban a tomar una copa. O todos menos una...

—Creíamos que no ibas a estar de vuelta. Pero, si quieres, ven con nosotros a tomar algo —le dijo Riruka a Rukia mirando su severo atuendo con desagrado.

—Gracias —respondió Rukia con la misma falta de sinceridad—, pero no puedo. Me voy al campo esta tarde.

De vuelta en su piso, Rukia se duchó apresuradamente y se lavó la cabeza. Tenía intención de recogerse el cabello en un moño; pero como se le estaba haciendo tarde, se lo dejó suelto.

Su abuelo mostró verdadera alegría cuando lo llamó por teléfono para decirle que iba.

Mientras hacía el equipaje para pasar el fin de semana con su abuelo, oyó los mensajes telefónicos: un grupo de inversores ofreciéndole un préstamo; una invitación de su amiga Inoue a cenar; y su abogada, Isane Kotetsu, para decirle que el contrato prematrimonial ya estaba preparado y listo para que se firmara, aunque quería hablar con ella antes.

«En otras palabras, quiere quitarme de la cabeza la idea de casarme», pensó Rukia sonriendo burlonamente. No le sorprendía.

Le desilusionó que no hubiera un mensaje de Desmond Slevin, a pesar de haberle dicho que iba a ir al estudio de Ichigo mientras ella estaba de viaje en Karakura. Sin embargo, el dueño de la galería era un hombre muy ocupado y quizá no había tenido ocasión de ir todavía. Era demasiado pronto para perder la esperanza.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando llegó al pueblo, Rukia estaba presa de un ataque de nervios. Su triunfalismo la había abandonado. Simplemente, estaba haciendo lo que podía por salvaguardar su herencia.

Cuando llegó a Gracemead, aparcó el coche en la parte posterior de la casa, cerca del viejo establo, y entró por la puerta de la cocina. Inmediatamente, olió el inconfundible aroma de un pato asado, a menos que estuviera muy equivocada.

La señora Wade, algo más entrada en carnes y con más canas, estaba batiendo crema para acompañar a la mousse de chocolate, una de sus especialidades. La señora Wade la saludó con afecto y le dijo que el señor Ginrei estaba en el cuarto de estar.

—Está con una visita, señorita Rukia —añadió.

Cosa que a Rukia no le hizo ilusión. Había esperado tener a su abuelo dedicado exclusivamente a ella con el fin de poder anunciar su boda lo antes posible. En fin, quizá la visita se fuera pronto.

Rukia dejó la maleta en el vestíbulo, fue al cuarto de estar y lo encontró vacío. Pero las puertas dobles que daban a la terraza estaban abiertas y, al instante, oyó la voz de su abuelo.

Tras respirar profundamente, Rukia salió para saludarlo.

Ginrei Kuchiki estaba delante de la balaustrada, indicando con la mano puntos de interés de los jardines, uno de sus temas de conversación preferidos.

Aunque sólo podía ver la espalda de la visita de su abuelo, Rukia se dio cuenta de que no era alguien del pueblo, sino alguien a quien no conocía: alto y con traje sobrio, una oscura silueta bajo el sol.

Un completo desconocido. ¿O...?

De repente, Rukia miró fijamente los anchos hombros, las estrechas caderas y el traje de buen corte. Y se le secó la boca mientras trataba de negar la evidencia. No era posible...

Él se volvió despacio y la miró.

—Agapi mu —dijo Ichigo Kurosaki sonriendo.

Entonces, se acercó a ella.

Rukia logró pronunciar una sola palabra:

— ¿Qué...?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los brazos de Ichigo la rodearon, estrechándola contra su pecho en un apasionado abrazo. Luego, acercando los labios a los suyos, le susurró:

—Sonríe, Rukia. Finge que te alegras de verme.

Entonces, le hizo darse la vuelta para que juntos, él con una mano en la cadera de ella, se enfrentaran a su abuelo.

—Vaya, querida —dijo Ginrei Kuchiki en tono suave, pero su mirada vigilante—. Por lo que este joven me ha contado, creo que os tengo que desear que seáis felices. Confieso que no sospechaba nada y esta visita me ha tomado por sorpresa.

«Y a mí», pensó Rukia con una serenidad en la expresión que no sentía.

—Espero que haya sido una sorpresa agradable, abuelo.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo su abuelo burlonamente—. Le he dicho a tu prometido que no es lo que esperaba para ti, pero él me ha asegurado que tiene buenas expectativas profesionales y, en fin, debo dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Rukia ha estado fuera y, por lo tanto, no está enterada de que Desmond Slevin ha accedido a exhibir mi trabajo en la galería Parsifal —dijo Ichigo con voz serena—. Me lo ha dicho hoy.

—Ah —Rukia tragó saliva—. Bueno, es una noticia estupenda. Me alegro mucho por ti... querido.

La sonrisa de Ichigo no alcanzó a sus ojos.

—Y te debo a ti este golpe de suerte —entonces, Ichigo se volvió hacia Ginrei —. Señor, espero que dé su consentimiento a nuestro matrimonio.

—Sí, claro —había una cierta aprensión en la sonrisa de Ginrei Kuchiki—. En cualquier caso, no creo que mi opinión cambiara nada.

Ginrei Kuchiki se miró el reloj y añadió:

—La cena estará lista en cuarenta minutos. ¿Por qué no le enseñas al señor Kurosaki el jardín, querida? Supongo que tendréis mucho de qué hablar.

Ichigo la agarró del brazo mientras descendían los escalones que daban a una zona de césped.

—Si quieres atacarme, querida Rukia, te sugiero que esperes —le dijo él—. Y no te separes de mí porque tu abuelo aún nos vigila.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido? —murmuró ella furiosa—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a invadir así esta casa?

—No he necesitado invadir nada, he llamado al timbre y me han permitido entrar —respondió él con calma.

— ¿Y cómo has encontrado la casa?

—No me ha resultado difícil. Conocía el nombre de tu abuelo y el de la casa. Ha sido suficiente con preguntar.

—Te has vuelto completamente loco —Rukia sacudió la cabeza— ¿Por qué has venido a pedirle permiso a mi abuelo para casarte conmigo? Esto es como una telenovela.

—Por lo que me dijiste, me dio la impresión de que tu abuelo era bastante conservador —dijo él despacio—. Pensé que le gustaría más que yo tuviera el detalle de venir a pedirle permiso para casarme contigo a que tú, sin más, le anunciaras tu decisión, cosa que podría haberse tomado como una provocación por tu parte.

—Ah, sí, claro, tú sabes mucho de estas cosas —Rukia se soltó del brazo de él como si ya no le importara que los vigilaran.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que tengo que tratar con un autócrata y el enfrentamiento abierto no es la mejor táctica —Ichigo le sonrió—. El elemento sorpresa suele tener más éxito.

«Sí, ya me he dado cuenta», pensó Rukia echando humo.

— ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido consultarme primero? —dijo ella.

—No estabas en Londres, Rukia mou —observó él— Además, habrías dicho que no.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —dijo ella furiosa.

Rukia guardó silencio y, al mismo tiempo, se fijó en él con atención.

No le extrañaba no haberlo reconocido de inmediato. No había rastro de los vaqueros ni de manchas de pintura. El traje gris marengo no era nuevo, pero sí elegante. La camisa era blanca y buena, la corbata era de seda y los zapatos brillaban. Incluso llevaba calcetines.

Aún llevaba el pelo demasiado largo para el gusto de Ginrei Kuchiki, pero se había cortado las puntas y estaba recién afeitado. Y durante esos desagradables segundos que se había encontrado en sus brazos, había olido a colonia cara.

Fue entonces cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba observando, sonriendo como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Dime, ¿de dónde has sacado esa ropa? ¿De una tienda de segunda mano?

—Pensé que te gustaría verme correctamente vestido para representar mi papel, Rukia mou —respondió él burlonamente—. Y tú, por una vez, pareces haber decidido abandonar tu disfraz y vestirte como una mujer, con un vestido y el pelo suelto.

—Deja que te recuerde que nuestro trato es estrictamente de negocios y que no me gustan los comentarios machistas —dijo ella con frialdad.

— ¿Te parece que sigamos dando una vuelta por el jardín? —Preguntó Ichigo con voz suave, ignorando el comentario—. Es muy bonito.

— ¿Es a eso a lo que has venido? ¿A examinar la propiedad con el fin de ver qué más puedes sacar de nuestro acuerdo? Porque si es así, te vas a llevar una gran desilusión. Para ti no hay nada más que una exposición y algo de dinero, eso es todo. El contrato que vamos a firmar no te concede más privilegios.

—Estoy deseando leer ese fascinante documento —contestó él sin perturbarse— No obstante, debo decirte que mi visita ha sido motivada por la simple curiosidad, querida Rukia. Quería ver con mis propios ojos este lugar que tanto te importa, este lugar que, al parecer, es lo único que te hace feliz.

—No lo comprenderías —dijo ella en tono desafiante—. Además, no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es, ya que por esto es por lo que me has pedido que me case contigo.

—En eso no estamos de acuerdo —dijo Rukia fríamente—. Y, por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

—Me marcharé mañana por la mañana. Tengo que trabajar preparando la exposición —Ichigo hizo una pausa—. ¿Te parece bien?

—No —contestó ella—. En ese caso, dejemos una cosa clara: ésta es la primera y la última visita que vas a hacer a esta casa. Después de irte mañana, no quiero que vuelvas nunca, bajo ningún concepto.

—Creo que esa decisión le corresponde a tu abuelo —dijo el ojimiel con la misma frialdad que ella— Todavía no es tu propiedad, Rukia. Creo que deberías recordarlo. Y ahora, si no te importa, preferiría seguir el paseo yo solo. Tu compañía no favorece a la belleza del paisaje.

Y El pelinaranja se alejó, dejándola boquiabierta.

Rukia no regresó de inmediato a la casa. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura antes de reunirse con su abuelo y someterse a una inevitable inquisición.

Pasó unos minutos dando un rodeo de camino a la casa y, por fin, se reunió con su abuelo, que estaba sirviéndose un jerez en el cuarto de estar. Su abuelo se volvió hacia ella y arqueó las cejas con gesto interrogante.

— ¿Estás sola?

—Sí, Ichigo está dando un paseo a solas, no soy muy buena como guía turística —respondió ella con una fingida sonrisa.

Su abuelo le dio un vaso de su fino preferido y le indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá, enfrente del sillón de él.

—Espero que no hayáis discutido.

—No, claro que no —respondió ella rápidamente.

—La verdad es que me ha parecido que te ha sorprendido verlo aquí —dijo Ginrei Kuchiki— Espero no ser la causa de una desavenencia entre los dos.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—No se te escapa nada, abuelo.

—Eso es lo que intento, querida.

—Bueno, si quieres que te sea sincera, me ha sorprendido que se me adelantara —dijo Rukia— Quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia de nuestro compromiso matrimonial.

—Sí, no me cabe duda de ello —comentó su abuelo con cierta sorna en la voz, que a ella tampoco se le escapó.

—Aunque, por supuesto, no tiene importancia —añadió la pelinegra precipitadamente—. Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con mi elección.

—Digamos que me parece un joven sumamente interesante —el señor Kuchiki hizo una pausa— Me ha dicho que os conocisteis a través de su trabajo.

—Sí, así es. Me causó una impresión inolvidable.

—Ya lo veo —su abuelo se recostó en el respaldo del sillón—. Entonces, ¿crees de verdad que tiene talento?

—Sí —al menos, esa respuesta sí era honesta—. Sí, lo creo de verdad. Utiliza el color de forma increíble y sus cuadros están llenos de... emoción.

— ¿Y ganará lo suficiente para mantener a su esposa... y a una familia?

—Eso creo —respondió ojivileta con el pulso acelerado—. Además, no voy a dejar el trabajo.

—Ah, ya. Pero... ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de que tu futuro marido tenga otras ideas al respecto?

¿Qué le había estado contando él a su abuelo?, se preguntó Rukia. Sin embargo, respondió en tono ligero:

—Aunque sea así, tenemos que ser prácticos.

—Sí, Rukia, tú siempre has sido práctica —con gesto pensativo, Ginrei se quedó mirando su copa de jerez—. Siempre buscando solución a los problemas que se te presentan, siempre luchando por estar prevenida. Admirable. Por eso, me resulta sorprendente que lo que te haya atraído de los cuadros de Kurosaki sea precisamente la emoción, en vez del aspecto comercial. Por una vez, el corazón por delante del cerebro. Te felicito.

Su abuelo alzó la copa de jerez.

—Por tu felicidad, querida nieta. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Rukia aún estaba digiriendo las palabras de su abuelo cuando Ichigo se les unió y sonrió con sinceridad mientras halagaba los jardines. Además, por lo que dijo, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Pero toda la conversación no podía versar sobre la jardinería y, durante la cena, Rukia se sintió nerviosa, a la espera de que su abuelo preguntara algo que la hiciera traicionarse a sí misma.

Pero pronto descubrió que Ichigo estaba manipulando la conversación tranquila y habilidosamente, alejándose de tópicos que pudieran mostrar peligrosamente la ignorancia de ella y llevándola al terreno de los temas generales.

Y en esas condiciones él fue dándole información, diciéndole disimuladamente cosas que ella debería saber respecto al hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Por ejemplo, mencionó que su padre aún vivía, en Grecia, añadiendo sin darle importancia que sus padres se separaron cuando él era pequeño, pero sin entrar en más detalles.

Sin embargo, cuando mencionó que su madre, ya fallecida, era Masaki Ishida, la famosa artista de miniaturas, Rukia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

Ginrei Kuchiki se vio igualmente sorprendido, pero dijo:

—Eso explica el talento artístico que mi nieta tanto admira en ti.

Pero ¿era verdad?, se preguntó Rukia preocupada. Porque no le extrañaría que su abuelo lo comprobara. Igual que podía intentar averiguar si era cierto lo que Ichigo había dicho respecto a haber estudiado en un famoso colegio inglés.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin, Rukia sintió alivio al oír a Ichigo aceptar jugar una partida de ajedrez con su abuelo. Un juego maravilloso, pensó ella, se jugaba en silencio. Porque no sabía si su sistema nervioso podría soportar más revelaciones.

Esperó a que ambos estuvieran sentados con sus copas de coñac para fingir un bostezo.

—Me temo que el trabajo de esta semana ha acabado conmigo. Si no os importa, creo que me voy a acostar.

Sopló un beso en dirección a los dos y salió del cuarto de estar deseosa de alcanzar la segundad de su habitación.

Sin embargo, al llegar al pie de las escaleras, oyó a Ichigo pronunciar su nombre. Se dio media vuelta y, alarmada, lo vio cerrando las puertas del cuarto de estar antes de echarse a caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rukia a la defensiva.

—Sólo estoy obedeciendo órdenes, enana mou. Tu abuelo me ha hecho salir para que te dé las buenas noches de modo romántico mientras él piensa en su siguiente movimiento.

—Bien, pues dalo por hecho —respondió ella secamente— Y espero que te acuerdes de todas las mentiras que le has estado contando durante la cena porque mi abuelo tiene una memoria de elefante. ¿Por qué te has inventado tantas barbaridades?

—Porque me ha parecido que era lo que tu abuelo quería oír, querida Rukia. Algo que lo tranquilice, que no le haga pensar que te estás lanzando a los brazos de un don nadie.

—Sólo de un mentiroso —dijo ella socarronamente—. Pero quizá sea una ventaja. Al menos, no se opondrá a que me divorcie cuando le cuente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que me has traicionado y que me has mentido. En definitiva, que nos has tomado el pelo a los dos.

Él se la quedó mirando unos segundos con expresión reflexiva.

— ¿No te parece algo duro portarte así con una persona que, en realidad, sólo quiere tu felicidad?

—El problema es que mi abuelo y yo no estamos de acuerdo en lo que me hace feliz. Y deja que te recuerde que te he pagado para que me sigas el juego, no para que me des tu opinión.

—Quizá seas tú quien deba recordar, Rukia mou —dijo él suavemente.

Y sin más, Ichigo le puso las manos sobre los hombros y tiró de ella hacia sí.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera protestar, la boca de Ichigo se apoderó de la suya con un duro y arrogante beso.

Rukia intentó zafarse de él, pero los brazos del pelinaranja eran demasiado fuertes. Casi no podía respirar, y mucho menos pensar.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada mientras la presión de los labios de él aumentaba, llevándola a un espacio oscuro y vertiginoso.

Entonces, con la misma brusquedad con la que había empezado, todo se acabó. Ichigo se echó hacia atrás y la miró sin sonreír.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios.

—Y ahora, vete a la cama —dijo Ichigo— Te deseo dulces sueños.

Ichigo se volvió, cruzó el amplio vestíbulo y entró en el cuarto de estar, dejándola mareada y temblorosa. Consciente sólo de que, en cierta forma, se sentía más sola que nunca antes en su vida.

***Que les pareció a mi me encanto el final cuando ichigo la besa pero nose a ustedes que les parecio espero sus comentarios y prometo que la proxima semana traere para ustedes el final de error imperdonable.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

***Perdonen la tardanza les pido mil disculpa, pero entre la escuela , la familia no he podido actualisar pero prometo que ya terminare todas mis historias.**

**recuerden que los personajes son de tite kubo. asi que sin mas los dejo disfrutar de este capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Rukia apareció en el cuarto del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, el único ocupante que encontró fue a ichigo, terminando lo que parecía un sustancioso plato con beicon, champiñones y huevos revueltos.<p>

—Buenos días —dijo él poniéndose en pie educadamente— Tu abuelo me ha pedido que te diga que hoy va a desayunar en su habitación.

—Ah —Rukia se sirvió un cuenco de cereales con leche. Entonces, frunció el ceño—. No está enfermo, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto —Ichigo volvió a sentarse y se sirvió otra taza de café— Creo que lo ha hecho para que estemos los dos solos desayunando.

—Qué equivocado está —respondió ella fríamente—. ¿Qué tal la partida de ajedrez?

—Acabó en tablas. Ninguno de los dos dimos con el punto débil del otro.

—Mi abuelo no tienen ningún punto débil —dijo Rukia—. Te sugiero que, en el futuro, juegues al ajedrez en otra parte.

—Acostarte temprano no ha mejorado tu humor, Rukia. ¿Has cambiado de parecer respecto a casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella—. Por extraño que parezca, has conseguido caerle bien a mi abuelo. Así que, una vez que hayas firmado el contrato prematrimonial, la boda se llevará a cabo como pensábamos y con la bendición de mi abuelo.

—Aunque él no esté presente, ¿no? —dijo Ichigo con voz queda—. Me ha dicho que no está de acuerdo con los matrimonios civiles.

Entonces, tras un breve silencio, Ichigo volvió a ponerse en pie.

—En fin, debo irme, Rukia. He pedido un taxi para que me lleve a la estación.

Y tras esas palabras, Ichigo se marchó, dejando a Rukia sentada a la mesa con un cuenco de cereales que ya no quería.

Rukia se puso un vestido de lino color crema para su boda. O se ponía ese vestido o uno de sus numerosos trajes de pantalón sin forma. No tenía otra cosa en el guardarropa.

En cualquier caso, sintió una ligera insatisfacción al mirarse al espejo antes de marcharse.

Había pedido un taxi por teléfono para llevarla al juzgado y, mientras se sentaba en el sofá del cuarto de estar a esperar, extendió el cheque que le había prometido a Ichigo; luego, lo metió en un sobre, añadiendo una pequeña nota: Con mis mejores deseos para tu futuro.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, Ichigo había firmado el contrato prematrimonial que Momo, su abogada, había preparado, pero Ichigo había ido a firmar acompañado de su propio abogado, Ishida Uryu, que había examinado el contrato palabra por palabra.

En ese momento, sonó el interfono anunciando la llegada del taxi.

Cuando llegó al juzgado, descubrió que estaba medio esperando que Ichigo no se encontrara allí. Pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando lo encontró en la sala de espera enfundado en un elegante traje oscuro con una rosa blanca en la solapa.

Ichigo debía de tener algún amigo con mucha ropa, pensó Rukia mientras se le acercaba. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hombres que acompañaban a Ichigo eran tan altos como él, aunque sí iban muy bien vestidos y ambos llevaban rosas blancas en las solapas.

Muy apropiado para la ocasión, pensó Rukia mordiéndose los labios. Mientras que ella no llevaba ni una margarita en la mano.

De repente y ridículamente, Rukia deseó haberse tomado más molestias en vez de vestirse como solía hacerlo. Sintió no haberse arreglado mejor el pelo y no haberse maquillado.

Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, era una novia y aquél era el día de su boda.

Uno de los acompañantes de Ichigo se le acercó. Era un hombre delgado de cabello negro, mandíbula cuadrada y bien parecida.

—Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki —dijo sin especial simpatía—. Soy Ishida Uryu y éste es mi compañero de trabajo. Mizuiro Koigi. Hemos venido como testigos.

Ese hombre parecía más un modelo que un abogado, pensó Rukia con sorpresa.

— ¿Le parece bien que completemos la parte económica del trato sin más dilaciones? Mi cliente me ha autorizado a aceptar en su nombre el dinero que usted le debe.

Sorprendida, Rukia miró a Ichigo, que asintió sin sonreír. Fue entonces cuando le dio el sobre al abogado, arrepintiéndose de la nota que había escrito.

Al cabo de unos minutos los llevaron a una estancia donde tuvo lugar la ceremonia, que acabó rápidamente.

Una vez en la calle, se hizo un incómodo silencio, que Ishida Uryu interrumpió:

—Bueno, amigos, propongo ir a almorzar a algún sitio.

Rukia iba a abrir la boca para decirle que ella no podía porque tenía que ir al trabajo cuando, justo a tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la invitación no la incluía a ella.

Para disimular su irritación, alzó la barbilla y se acercó a Ichigo sonriendo.

—Adiós, señor Kurosaki. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted —Rukia se quitó el anillo de boda y se lo devolvió—. Como pequeño recuerdo de nuestra transacción.

Y sin más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Aquella tarde, cuando llegó a su casa, Rukia sólo pensaba en darse un baño para relajarse.

El sol del atardecer estaba desvaneciéndose, por lo que bajó las persianas del cuarto de estar y encendió un par de lámparas antes de dirigirse a su cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa por el camino.

Una hora más tarde, se puso un pijama de satén color melocotón y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello relajadamente. Le encantaba el orden de su casa, la paz y la tranquilidad que le confería...

De repente, frunció el ceño. Acababa de oír cerrarse una puerta cerca de donde estaba...

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, sin apenas respirar, diciéndose a sí misma que debía de haber sido producto de su imaginación. No podía tratarse de su puerta porque la había cerrado con llave, siempre lo hacía.

Por primera vez, Rukia sintió no tener un teléfono en el dormitorio y haberse dejado el móvil en el cuarto de estar, dentro de la cartera.

No, no había de qué preocuparse. Una de las ventajas de un edificio como el suyo era que había un conserje, Kenpachi, un ex soldado del ejército. Lo que ocurría era que aún estaba nerviosa por el ajetreo de aquel día.

No obstante...

Respirando profundamente, dejó el cepillo del pelo y, descalza, fue al cuarto de estar.

Y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio...

—Kalimera, Rukia mou —dijo Ichigo Kurosaki con una sonrisa.

Estaba en el centro de la estancia, vestido con el traje que había llevado a la boda, a excepción de la corbata y una mochila a la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella disimulando su nerviosismo. Las piernas le temblaban de tal modo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Dónde si no iba a estar? —él dejó la mochila en el sofá, seguida de la chaqueta del traje. Los ambarinos ojos de Roan la miraron con expresión desafiante—. Nos hemos casado hoy, ¿o se te había olvidado?

Ichigo debía de haberse enterado de su dirección por el contrato prematrimonial.

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

—El conserje me ha dado una llave —respondió él— Tengo que devolverla por la mañana.

Las implicaciones de esas palabras dejaron a Rukia con la boca seca.

No podía ser. No era posible que él estuviera allí, invadiendo su intimidad y pillándola por sorpresa... Y con sólo un fino tejido de satén cubriéndola.

Algo que a él tampoco se le había escapado, notó Rukia al verlo pasear la mirada por su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Pero no iba a perder el tiempo preocupándose por su ropa o falta de ella. Lo importante era no perder la cabeza, comportarse con dignidad y decisión y echarlo de allí.

—Eso es nuevo —dijo Rukia con voz fría.

—¿El qué? ¿Que el conserje tenga una llave?

—No, que Kenpachi le dé mi llave a un desconocido. Podría perder su puesto de trabajo por eso.

—¿Perder el trabajo por darle la llave a tu marido? —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza— No lo creo.

—En cualquier caso, preferiría que se la devolvieras y te marcharas.

—El problema es que, esta noche, lo que importa no es lo que tú prefieras, sino lo que yo prefiera —respondió él incisivamente—. Y voy a quedarme.

Rukia encontró dificultad para respirar.

—Si se trata de una broma, no le encuentro la menor gracia —dijo ella con voz repentinamente ronca—. Por última vez, márchate.

—No estoy bromeando —Ichigo comenzó a quitarse los gemelos de la camisa— Y tampoco voy a marcharme.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Porque estoy aquí para exigir mis derechos matrimoniales, agapi mu —continuó Ichigo con voz suave—. Una de los pocos derechos que me concede ese contrato draconiano que has insistido en que firme.

Ichigo hizo una pausa antes de añadir:

—Y algo de lo que estoy decidido a aprovecharme.

Con voz tensa, Rukia consiguió decir:

—Yo... creo que debes de haberte vuelto loco. Nuestro contrato especifica que vamos a llevar vidas separadas. Lo sabías y lo has firmado.

—He firmado que no iba a vivir en tu casa. Pero si también querías negarme el disfrute de tu cuerpo, deberías haberlo estipulado en el contrato. Sin embargo, no lo has hecho, querida Rukia; por lo tanto, no estoy incumpliendo ninguna cláusula del contrato.

Ése era el motivo por el que había pasado tanto tiempo en el despacho de Momo examinando los papeles, pensó Rukia.

«Imbécil», se dijo a sí misma. «Estúpida. ¿Cómo has podido permitirte ese lapso?»

Porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza que él pudiera querer...

—Esto es un sinsentido —dijo ella con voz fría—. He dejado muy claro que no tengo intención de ser tu esposa en ningún sentido de la palabra.

—No obstante, no te paraste a pensar cuáles podían ser mis intenciones. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo pensado venirme a vivir contigo —Ichigo miró a su alrededor—. Este ambiente me resulta algo frío; por lo tanto, sólo pasaré aquí esta noche.

Ichigo dejó los gemelos encima de la mesa de centro y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Entonces, Ichigo le sonrió:

—Bueno, esperemos que tu cama sea más cómoda que el cuarto de estar. Estoy deseando averiguar si es así.

**¿Qué les pareció valla que ichigo si se saldrá con la suya pero no les diré mas esperen el próximo capitulo porque esto a penas inicia.**

**Att: Naoko tendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola se que tarde en actualisar pero estoy de vuelta y aki les dejo el capitulo que en mi opinion es uno de mis favoritos asi que les recomiendo que se cargen sus pañuelos , jijiji, sin mas que de sir los dejo con el capituo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Rukia se sintió como si fuera de piedra. Se lo quedó mirando mientras él se desnudaba. No podía actuar y no podía pensar. Tragó saliva y dijo:

—Debes... de estar completamente loco. No obstante, tienes que comprender que no estoy dispuesta a dormir contigo.

—Eso no es ningún problema... porque yo tampoco tengo interés en dormir.

Se hizo otro terrible silencio durante el cual ella lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón...

—Por favor, no sigas. Para.

Ichigo se quedó quieto momentáneamente.

— ¿Hay alguna cláusula en el contrato que establezca lo que debo llevar en la cama? Si es así, no lo recuerdo.

—No es cuestión de cláusulas, sino de decencia, algo que tú no pareces tener. Y si lo que intentas es sacarme más dinero, no te vas a salir con la tuya aunque te desnudes una docena de veces delante de mí. He sido una estúpida al fiarme de ti, pero nuestro matrimonio termina aquí.

—No, todavía no, mi querida esposa. Acaba de empezar.

Rukia sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago.

—No voy a prestarme a tu chantaje, prefiero ir a los tribunales.

—Sería un caso fascinante —Ichigo se llevó las manos a las caderas—. Imagínate lo que diría tu abuelo. De ser así, creo que podrías despedirte de Gracemead, ¿no te parece?

Rukia sabía que tenía que hacer algo por controlar aquella situación antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Pero, en ese momento, Ichigo se le acercó...

— ¡No! —Exclamó Rukia presa del pánico—. Está bien, te pagaré lo que quieras, pero márchate. Déjame sola.

—Rukia —dijo él con voz suave—. Hoy me he casado contigo. Esta noche te voy a poseer, tal y como quería desde el principio. Y, a pesar de lo que creas, no es una cuestión de dinero.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Preguntó ella con voz ronca—. ¿Se trata de una venganza por haber herido tu orgullo? Porque está claro que tú no me deseas y lo sabes perfectamente.

Ichigo suspiró.

—Si no te deseara, pequeña mía, no estaría aquí. Y sí, es posible que, al principio, estuviera enfadado contigo por haber creído que yo estaba a la venta al aceptar ese ridículo trato. Pero el enfado no me duró mucho —Ichigo le sonrió—. Porque desde la primera vez que te toqué, me di cuenta de que había un cuerpo delicioso debajo de esa ropa sin forma con la que te vistes.

Ichigo paseó su oscura mirada por los pechos de ella, su cintura, las caderas, los muslos...

—Y si el instinto no me falla, debes de ser encantadora —añadió él con voz dulce.

—No me interesan tus halagos —dijo Rukia con voz temblorosa.

—Puede que cambies de opinión cuando intimemos más.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo ella con violencia—. Porque, lo que estás haciendo en realidad, es forzarme a estar contigo cuando no quiero estarlo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Ichigo—. No te creo.

—Te equivocas —Rukia proyectó en su mente la imagen de la peli naranja que había visto en el estudio de él—. Dime, ¿cuántas mujeres necesitas para satisfacer tus instintos?

—Con una me conformo —Ichigo sonrió traviesamente—. Aún no me ha dado por las orgías.

Él, entonces, le agarró las manos.

—Ichigo... por favor. No... No lo hagas —rogó ella en un susurro.

—¿Que no haga qué, Rukia? —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza—. Ni siquiera lo sabes.

«Te equivocas», pensó Rukia. «Claro que lo sé, lo sé desde pequeña. Mi madre iba de hombre en hombre como mariposa de flor en flor en busca de lo imposible... Recuerdo sonidos en la noche cuando era demasiado pequeña para comprender su significado. Y también recuerdo los gritos, las peleas, los portazos... Pero lo peor eran los silencios. Y luego el llanto y la desesperación. Y después otro hombre y el ciclo volvía a empezar.

Y juré que eso jamás me ocurriría a mí. Me juré a mí misma no ser nunca como ella, esclava de un hombre y esclava del deseo sexual.

Me juré a mí misma ser completamente independiente y también que mi cuerpo sólo me pertenecería a mí».

Ichigo la abrazó y en ella, temblando, se mezclaron el miedo y la ira mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho en un intento por apartarlo.

—Suéltame. Déjame, maldito seas. ¡Jamás te perdonaré esto! ¡Jamás!

Tal y como había temido, Ichigo controló sus esfuerzos por liberarse con facilidad: le sujetó las muñecas con una mano a su espalda y, con la otra mano le alzó la barbilla para poseerle la boca.

Y no sólo la boca, pensó Rukia sintiéndose humillada, ya que unos botones de la blusa del pijama se le habían desabrochado con el forcejeo, exponiéndole los pechos a la mirada de él.

—Eres preciosa —susurró Ichigo con voz ronca mientras la atraía hacia sí, pegándose los senos al cuerpo.

Y entonces la besó.

Fue un beso peligroso. Peligroso porque los labios del Kurosaki eran cálidos e increíblemente tiernos al acariciarla, decididos a excitarla. Cosa que era lo último que había esperado... y querido.

Rukia quería que fuera duro con ella, incluso cruel, para poder odiarlo y mostrarle su desdén.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta, por primera vez, de lo peligroso que era Ichigo, mucho más de lo que había supuesto. Porque estaba despertando en ella algo que le asustaba, y lo estaba haciendo con el calor de su cuerpo, con su increíble e intoxicante aroma de hombre mientras la abrazaba.

Y lo peor de todo era la dureza de Ichigo contra sus muslos, la prueba de que sí la deseaba. Y esa clara erección estaba desencadenando en ella una instantánea y vergonzosa respuesta, una respuesta de deseo animal.

Pero no, no podía ser. ¿No era ella inmune a eso? ¿No se basaba su vida entera en la decisión que había tomado de permanecer célibe?

Sin embargo, su mundo entero se estaba derrumbando, consumido por una llama desconocida para ella hasta aquel momento. Pero tenía que combatir la llama antes de que se convirtiera en un incendio.

En ese instante, Rukia se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos libres y de que Ichigo había apartado su boca de la de ella y la estaba mirando con expresión arrogante y triunfal.

Ella le devolvió la mirada mientras se decía a sí misma que no era demasiado tarde; que, por algún inexplicable motivo, él le estaba ofreciendo una salida. Que si volvía a decir que no, la escucharía y no la forzaría más. Que la dejaría.

Y lo único que tenía que hacer era decírselo. Pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta.

Ni siquiera cuando el ojimiel volvió a tocarla, a acariciarle la mejilla y la garganta. Ni siquiera cuando bajó una mano para acariciarle la cadera...

¿Por qué estaba ahí sin reaccionar, sin moverse, casi desnuda? Y mirándolo como... como si estuviera esperando...

Y en ese momento, Ichigo bajó la cabeza y su boca encontró los entreabiertos labios de ella con renovada y sensual urgencia, deslizando la lengua por la suya con insistente exigencia.

Rukia tembló de placer mientras el beso profundizaba. Y ella dejó de existir como una fría y ambiciosa mujer profesional para ser sustituida por una criatura a la que no conocía, una mujer que, por primera vez en la vida, estaba permitiéndole a un hombre explorar su boca con apasionada sexualidad. Y ésa era sólo la primera de sus exigencias.

Porque, al mismo tiempo, la mano de Ichigo empezó a acariciarle un pecho, cubriéndoselo al tiempo que empezaba a juguetear con el pezón de una manera que la dejó casi sin respiración.

—Oh, Dios mío... —las palabras salieron entrecortadas— Yo... no puedo... por favor...

Sin hacerle caso, Ichigo apartó la mano de su pecho para desabrocharle el resto de los botones de la chaqueta del pijama y bajárselo por los hombros antes de pasarle las yemas de los dedos por la espalda, haciéndola arquearse hacia él, lo que hizo que la erección de Ichigo le invadiera el fuego húmedo de su entrepierna.

Rukia jadeó y el ojimiel, aún besándola, la levantó en sus brazos y la condujo al dormitorio.

Después de abrir la cama, la depositó en ella y después se enderezó para bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones, dispuesto a deshacerse del resto de su ropa.

—Por favor, apaga la luz —dijo Rukia con una voz que apenas podía reconocer.

—¿Para no verme? —preguntó él con voz suave—. ¿O para que yo no te vea? En cualquiera de los dos casos, olvídalo. Esta noche vas a necesitar todos tus sentidos, amor mío.

—Eres un depravado —dijo Rukia, un eco de su dominada fiereza—. Me das asco.

—Eso dímelo mañana —dijo Ichigo lacónicamente.

Y, al instante, se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con ágil fuerza, haciéndola enfrentarse a la realidad de su desnudez.

—No te resistas a mí, Rukia. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, sé ser paciente. Y no voy a hacerte daño.

Ichigo volvió a besarla, acallando cualquier posible protesta, y jugueteó con su lengua con irresistible sensualidad.

Mientras la besaba, le acarició los pechos antes de desabrocharle el botón del pantalón y quitárselo mientras la miraba con sensual intensidad.

Con el rostro encendido, Rukia trató desesperadamente de taparse, pero él se lo impidió.

—Eres demasiado hermosa, no debes ocultar tu cuerpo —le dijo Ichigo con ternura—. Eres mucho más bonita de lo que había soñado. Y cuando te ruborizas, eres como una rosa, Rukia. ¿Lo sabías?

Ichigo volvió a besarla, lenta y más profundamente. Y en contra de sí misma, Rukia sabía que quería responderle. Deseaba rodearle el cuello con los brazos y estrecharlo contra sí, y pedirle que no parase nunca.

Y odiarlo, incluso odiarse a sí misma, no cambiaba nada.

Cuando Ichigo, por fin, alzó la cabeza, Rukia sintió una gran humillación al oír su propio gemido. Él le murmuró algo en griego con voz ronca y tierna antes de volver a acariciarle la piel con la yema de los dedos.

Rukia sintió su cuerpo rindiéndose a esas caricias y se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo cosas que no sabía que existieran. Y más allá... lo completamente desconocido. Lo inimaginable.

Ichigo le besó los pechos entonces y Rukia dejó de pensar, todo su ser concentrado en esa erótica sensación.

La lengua de Ichigo le acarició los pezones, produciéndole placer mezclado casi con dolor, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con las manos, las caderas...

Rukia se movió con agitación, presa de un deseo puramente carnal, rogándole en silencio que no se detuviera ahí porque no podría soportarlo. Lo necesitaba todo, aunque jamás pudiera perdonarse a sí misma tal rendición.

El mañana sería otra cosa. Pero esa noche... esa noche...

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Ichigo llevó los dedos al vértice entre sus piernas, acarició la esencia de su feminidad... y la penetró con suavidad.

Rukia lanzó un gemido de puro placer y deseo, arqueándose hacia él, ofreciéndose a él sin disimulo.

—Paciencia, agapi mu. No quiero hacerte daño —le susurró él con suavidad, pero el sutil movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella fue completamente preciso y seguro.

Y exquisita e irresistiblemente placentero, pensó Rukia. Desencadenando una serie de pequeñas e increíbles sensaciones que le hicieron desear más, mucho más.

Lo quería todo, todo. Y, de repente y aterradoramente, se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba a él también, completamente.

En ese momento, las caricias del ojimiel se profundizaron, se tornaron más explícitas. Y el placer que hasta entonces había sentido Rukia cobró una vida distinta, se transformó en algo intenso que la condujo a una espiral de deleite. Mientras se arqueaba y gemía, gritó cuando aquella espiral de placer alcanzó su cima. De repente, el cuerpo de ella entró en una serie de convulsiones y espasmos que contenían agonía y placer inimaginable.

Y gimió su incontrolable felicidad contra la boca de él.

Después, un silencio interrumpido sólo por la sonora respiración de ella mientras yacía con los ojos cerrados, luchando por recuperar el control de un cuerpo que tan totalmente la había traicionado.

Consciente de que aún seguía en los brazos de él, con los labios de Ichigo en sus cabellos, se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, nada había cambiado. Ichigo seguía siendo un extraño, un depredador, un engatusador. El enemigo al que nunca perdonaría su pérdida de independencia sexual.

Por fin, él la soltó y Rukia lo sintió acercarse al borde de la cama. Entonces, oyó el sonido de un pequeño envoltorio al abrirse y comprendió su significado: Ichigo no quería dejarla embarazada.

Ichigo la tomó en sus brazos una vez más con toda la fuerza de su erección patente, exigiendo acceso para consumar su unión.

Cuando fue a besarla, ella volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

— ¿Enfadada, cariño? —Preguntó él con voz queda—. ¿Enfadada por haber aprendido algo sobre ti misma que desconocías?

— ¿Es ésa la excusa de tu repugnante comportamiento? —preguntó Rukia con voz ronca— ¿Que me conoces mejor que yo misma? Gracias por nada, sinvergüenza.

Se hizo un silencio, que Ichigo rompió.

—Por extraño que parezca, estaba intentando hacerte lo más suave posible tu iniciación al sexo, Rukia. Pero quizá haya sido una estupidez por mi parte, quizá debería haber ignorado tu inexperiencia y haberte poseído sin contemplaciones. En fin, no voy a cometer el mismo error una segunda vez.

Y casi sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ichigo la penetró.

Rukia jadeó y él se quedó quieto.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Y era verdad porque, mientras Ichigo se movía dentro de su cuerpo, Rukia no sentía dolor, sino incredulidad. Incredulidad por lo mucho que distaba aquello de la humillación que había temido que sería.

De hecho, el controlado ímpetu de los movimientos de Ichigo en su cuerpo estaba provocando un efecto que jamás había creído posible.

Empezaba a sentir algo intenso y maravilloso, y no sólo su cuerpo se había rendido, sino también su mente.

Y por mucho que se arrepintiera después, quería llegar al final, quería conocerlo todo...

Con los ojos medio cerrados, Rukia le acarició los brazos, los hombros, el cuello... Ichigo la miró con intensidad, bajando la cabeza para que ella pudiera alcanzarla de así quererlo, desafiándola.

Rukia respiró profundamente y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Rápidamente, Ichigo le atrapó los dedos con la boca y se los chupó, suave y sensualmente, antes de besarle los pechos y lamerle los pezones.

Un violento deseo se apoderó de ella. Gimió, se arqueó hacia él y lo oyó gruñir suavemente.

—Abrázame —le ordenó Ichigo con voz ronca.

Y Rukia obedeció.

Ichigo la besó con incontrolable pasión y ella le respondió con igual violencia sexual en unos momentos de un loco placer que se mezclaba con agonía.

Y entonces Rukia se sintió perdida, ciega, ahogándose en una oscura y aterradora magia mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba con desesperación por alcanzar el momento del éxtasis.

Como a distancia, lo oyó decir:

—Ahora...

Y, de repente, ahí estaba ese fiero y enloquecedor placer salvajemente intensificado. Rukia gritó con una voz irreconocible mientras se sentía consumir en el éxtasis más puro.

***¿Que creen que pasara yo que rukia no lo dejava salir del cuarto y ustedes que opinan que siga vivendo el ichiruki si nos vemos en el proximo capitulo .**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como están se que demore y también se que es muy corto pero espero que les guste are asta lo imposible por subir la continuación cuanto antes si.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Sabía que debía moverse, pensó Rukia adormilada al cabo de un rato. Sabía que debía decirle que se marchara ahora que ya había conseguido lo que quería. Sin embargo, quería quedarse justo como estaba, disfrutando esos momentos de gloriosa satisfacción.

Pero fue Ichigo quien se apartó de ella, se sentó en la cama y plantó los pies en el suelo. Luego, se levantó, se estiró perezosamente y cruzó la habitación.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Rukia oyó la ducha del cuarto de baño. Y, con resentimiento, pensó que Ichigo se estaba comportando como si se encontrara en su casa... como si llevaran casados toda la vida.

Cuando Ichigo regresó a la habitación, llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y, con otra, se estaba secando el pelo.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —dijo ella en tono gélido.

—Gracias, agapi mu —Ichigo, con una sonrisa, miró a su alrededor—. Sin embargo, no creo que llegue a serlo nunca. A propósito, te estoy llenando la bañera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—El agua caliente tranquiliza, tanto el cuerpo como la mente —entonces, comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de estar—. No dejes que se enfríe el agua.

Rukia le lanzó una furiosa mirada, pero no se le ocurrió ni un solo motivo para no seguir su consejo.

Cuando salió del baño, él la estaba esperando.

—Vamos, ven a la cama. Ha llegado la hora de seguir con tu educación sexual.

—Pareces decidido a someterme a cualquier forma de degradación —dijo ella con voz ahogada.

Ichigo sonrió burlonamente.

—Sí, querida. Créeme, las posibilidades son infinitas y estoy deseando explorarlas contigo —Ichigo se quitó la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura y la dejó caer—. Pero si esperas que vuelva a seducirte, estás equivocada. Esta vez, quiero que tú me hagas el amor.

—Oh, Dios mío, no.

—¿Por qué no, Rukia? —Dijo él, pronunciando su nombre como una caricia—. ¿En serio no te gusta estar en la cama conmigo?

pelinegra no podía responder porque no tenía sentido mentir.

—A mí sí me gusta que me toques —continuó Ichigo—, es un placer que quiero repetir. Y a ti también parece gustarte. Así que... vamos, métete en la cama.

Rukia lo obedeció hasta sentir el calor de Ichigo sobre su cuerpo, provocando una instantánea respuesta en ella.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Rukia se inclinó sobre él, permitiendo que sus pezones le rozaran el pecho. Lo oyó contener el aliento.

—Rukia, cielo... agapi mu —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella se aproximó a su rostro, su boca a escasos milímetros de la de Ichigo.

—Pero no te amo —susurró Rukia con pasión—. Y nunca te amaré.

Por la mañana, Rukia se despertó sintiéndose totalmente descansada y... sonriente.

De repente, se sentó en la cama con un sobresalto... al recordar. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor con creciente deseo y una falta de inhibición tal que ahora, a la luz del nuevo día, le hacían avergonzarse de sí misma.

Aguzando el oído, buscó indicación de la presencia de Ichigo en la casa, pero sólo encontró silencio.

Mordiéndose los labios, miró el reloj encima de la mesilla de noche y ahogó un grito. Además de Ichigo, también se le había ido media mañana. Iba a ser la primera vez que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se visitó. Mientras se peinaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre. No tenía sentido llegar tarde al trabajo y con el estómago vacío, por lo que fue a la cocina y se preparó una tostada y té.

Untó miel en la tostada y comió y bebió de pie antes de agarrar su bolso.

Al cruzar el cuarto de estar camino a la puerta, vio un trozo de papel en la mesa de café y, encima del papel, vio un círculo dorado.

El anillo de bodas que ella le había devuelto a Ichigo el día anterior después de la ceremonia. Escrito en el papel, en letras negras, una sola palabra: Souvenir.

Había sido una venganza por parte de él, pensó con un repentino y profundo vacío.

Y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y, con un sobresalto, Rukia se apresuró a contestar.

—¡inoue! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?... Sí, estoy bien, igual que siempre, ya sabes. ¿Almorzamos el domingo juntas como de costumbre? Estupendo.

Necesitaba algo que la distrajera, pensó al colgar. E intentó olvidar que, durante un momento, al oír la voz de su amiga, había sentido una punzada de desilusión.


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA SE QUE ME PERDI MUCHO TIEMPO PERO A KI ESTOY DE VUELTA Y PIENSO TERMINAR TODAS MIS HISTORIAS AKI LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA.

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DESIR AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO .

* * *

><p><strong>***************************************<br>Capítulo 8**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Inoue.

Rukia se enfrentó a aquella mirada interrogante con aplomo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, te veo... cansada. Más que cuando nos marchamos.

—En ese caso, me alegro de haber traído este tónico —Rukia dejó la botella de champán que había llevado encima del mostrador de la cocina—. Tú, por el contrario, estás guapísima.

Rukia contempló el delicado bronceado de su amiga, que vestía una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre —añadió Rukia—. ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?

Inoue encogió los hombros.

—Roast beef y la guarnición de costumbre. Sé que hace demasiado calor para esta comida, pero a Ishida le encanta y no sé negarle nada.

Inoue indicó con un dedo las puertas de cristal abiertas que daban al patio y, en ese momento, oyeron una maldición en la distancia.

—Está construyendo una caja para dar de comer y beber a los pájaros —luego, alzó la voz en dirección al jardín—. Querido, deja eso, Rukia ya ha llegado.

Su marido se reunió con ellas, chupándose los nudillos de las manos.

—Malditos pájaros —Ishida dio un beso a su esposa en la cabeza y abrió la botella—. ¿Todo bien, Rukia? Se te ve...

—Cansada —dijo Inoue al ver titubear a su marido.

Ishida sirvió el champán y dio una copa a cada una.

—Kia, cariño, deberías ir a Grecia —dijo Uryu—. Es el sitio perfecto para descansar.

—Te creo —respondió la ojivioleta sonriendo.

«Aunque es el último lugar en el mundo al que iría».

—Bueno, Rukia, dime qué tal sigue la guerra que te traes con tu abuelo —preguntó el moreno sentándose en una silla—. ¿Lo has convencido ya de que entienda tu punto de vista?

—Digamos que... aún mantengo la esperanza—respondió la pelinegra evasivamente.

Ishida vació su copa de champán y se puso en pie.

—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme? —le preguntó a Rukia.

—Me encantaría, pero voy a quedarme aquí viendo a tu mujer cocinar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor aprendo algo —respondió Rukia.

A Inoue se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡No me digas que quieres aprender a cocinar! Dios mío, ¿significa eso que has conocido a alguien?

Durante un instante, Rukia se sobresaltó. «No, no lo saben. No puede ser que lo sepan».

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, al parecer, cuando una mujer conoce a un hombre, lo primero que quiere hacer es darle de comer. A mí me pasó eso. Estaba loca por impresionar a Ishida con mis habilidades culinarias —Inoue se interrumpió para mirar a su marido con una expresión de ensoñación—. Y lo segundo es tener un hijo.

—Ah —Rukia se los quedó mirando a los dos—. ¿Significa eso que...?

—Sí, eso es —respondió Ishida—. Inoue, vas a ser madrina.

— ¡Es maravilloso! —Exclamó la ojivioleta con voz ronca—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

—Nos enteramos justo antes de irnos de vacaciones, por lo que hemos tenido dos semanas para hacer planes —la peli naranja hizo una pausa— Para empezar, voy a dejar mi trabajo.

—Pero si te encanta tu trabajo...

—Sí, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades —Inoue suspiró—. Ya sé que tú no estás de acuerdo, pero intenta comprender que, para mí, el amor es lo primero.

—Quieres decir que no puedo comprenderlo porque soy una mujer fría y dura a quien sólo le importa su carrera profesional, ¿no es eso? —Rukia se acercó a ambos y les dio un abrazo—. Lo siento, amigos. La verdad es que creo que es la mejor decisión que podíais tomar.

—Oh, cielo — Orihime tragó el nudo que se le había puesto en la garganta— No sabes cómo me gustaría que fueras tan feliz como nosotros.

—Lo seré —prometió Rukia—. Eso sí, a mi manera.

Fue un almuerzo maravilloso: sol, risas y una comida deliciosa.

Rukia vio a sus amigos desde una perspectiva distinta, fijándose en cómo se comportaban el uno con el otro, en cómo se miraban y hablaban, íntimas sonrisas, ternura...

Eran personas normales enamoradas, pensó ella con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

De repente, la asaltó el recuerdo de los fuertes latidos del corazón de Ichigo bajo su mejilla, de aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de dormirse sintiéndose extrañamente segura con él.

Pero, al despertarse, había descubierto que todo era una ilusión.

«Quiero lo que vosotros tenéis», pensó Rukia con profunda pena. «Pero algo me dice que jamás seré tan afortunada».

Era ya por la tarde cuando la ojivioleta se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndoles volver pronto.

En el asiento trasero del taxi, empezó a sentir una sobrecogedora pesadumbre y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que se debía a que no quería volver a la soledad de su piso.

Un destino diferente le había pasado por la cabeza.

Bruscamente, se inclinó hacia el taxista y le pidió que la llevara a Hildon Yard.

Sólo para volver a verlo, se dijo a sí misma. Eso era todo lo que quería. Sentarse y hablar con él de verdad. Quizá pudiera verse de vez en cuando, ser amigos y... a lo mejor, amantes de vez en cuando.

«No lo comprendo. No sé qué me está pasando», pensó confusa.

Cabía la posibilidad de que él no quisiera verla o que se echara a reír cuando le explicara el motivo de su visita.

Pero pasarse el resto de la vida preguntándose si no podría haber sido todo diferente era mucho peor.

A pesar de ser domingo por la tarde, la zona estaba muy concurrida, y ella tuvo que acercarse al estudio dando un rodeo, evitando el ruido y la actividad de la gente cargando camiones.

Tuvo que detenerse a esperar que un camión pasara. Y, mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del estudio se había abierto. Al instante, vio a Ichigo salir por la puerta, pero no iba solo.

Rukia vio el oscuro cabello de la compañera de él. Luego, la vio poner la mano en la mejilla de El ojimiel antes de que ambos se dieran un abrazo.

Rukia se dio media vuelta y se alejó, diciéndose a sí misma que tenía suerte de no haber llegado antes, de no haberlos encontrado juntos. Al menos, se había librado de esa humillación, aunque no de la agonía que ahora sentía.

Con el corazón encogido, llegó al taxi, que la estaba esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA SE QUE TENDRE QUEJAS PERO NO ME MATEN SI ES SOLO QUE MI VIDA A ADO UNOS GIROS INES PERADOS Y PUES NO TENIA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR <strong>

**PERO YA NO DEJARE DE ACTUALIZAR ASI QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE  
><strong>

**"ERROR IMPERDONABLE" POR QUE ESTARA SUPER INCREIBLE.  
><strong>

**JAJAJAJAJAJA  
><strong>

**ATT:Naoko Tendo.  
><strong>


End file.
